Sampai Musim Semi
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Perjuangan Lacus agar keinginanya terkabul tidak mudah! Seperti apakah perjuanganya tersebut? Apakah dia mampu menyelasaikan tugasnya? Apakah dia akan mendapatkan keinginanya di musim semi musim depan? Kira x Lacus , Athrun x Cagalli, Yzac x Shiho, Fllay x Kira, OC x Lacus
1. Chapter 1

Bertemu lagi dengan saya :D

author yang males les les les ngeupdate fanfict, banyak ide tapi di kudeta dengan kontroversi kemalasa, dan lain sebagainya #diinjek warga se rt.

mohon di maafkan (- _- ) #sujud

Mohon bantuan jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalam fanfict ini dengan repiuna ya :))

Arigathoo :D

Happy reading

Langit abu-abu yang gelap. Terlihat tidak ada matahari yang biasanya bertugas untuk menyinari bumi saat itu, walaupun sebenarnya tugas matahari itu juga hampir selesai karena waktu itu sore hari. Kali ini digantikan oleh hujan yang turun. Jalanan terlihat lengang. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang dengan nekat menerobos hujan untuk berteduh di taman. Tidak terkecuali seekor kucing belang tiga yang menatap hujan di bawah wahana permainan anak yaitu rumah-rumahan yang terbuat dari plastik. Sepertinya dia mengantuk. Dia lalu melingkarkan badanya agar hangat saat tidur. Lalu kelopak matanya tertutup seiring dengan dinginya udara yang dibawa hujan saat itu.

Keesokan harinya...

Dua orang pemuda berjalan beriringan bersama di pagi hari itu. Terlihat seseorang yang berambut hitam berbicara banyak kepada temanya itu. Tapi terlihat yang berambut coklat cuek denganya. Walaupun merasa dicueki si rambut hitam tetap terlihat ceria. Dilihat dari seragamnya sepertinya mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Yang membedakan dari mereka berdua adalah, si pemuda berambut hitam itu memakai seragam "agak rapi", dibandingkan pemuda rambut coklat yang tidak memakai blazer, tidak mengancing kemejanya, tidak memakai dasi, dan juga tidak memasukkan bajunya. Hal ini jangan ditiru ya? Bukan contoh pelajar yang baik!**(AN: Pelajar yang baik mengenankan seragam yang rapi, baju dikancing, memakai dasi jika diwajibkan memakai dasi, dan memasukkan seragamnya agar terlihat rapi ^^v.)**

Ditengah percakapan mereka terdengar bahwa si rambut hitam itu sedikit mengeluh. "Aku kurang tidur tadi malam...", terlihat kantung mata tepat di bawah matanya yang berwarna merah ruby itu. Wajahnya pun agak lesu.

"Karena kau keseringan bergadang kan?", lirik mata beriris amethyst itu pada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Habisnya... aku harus menamatkan game yang baru kubeli kemarin. Bukan Shinn Asuka namanya jika tidak bisa menamatkan game dalam 1 malam", dia bangga dengan wajahnya yang pucat itu.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh", jawabnya dingin.

"Kira Yamato-sama sepertinya dalam keadaan tidak sehat hari ini", kekehnya.

"Ya. Hari ini aku harus masuk sekolah dimana aku ingin bolos", jawabnya datar.

"Kebiasaan lama ya..."langkah Shinn dan Kira akhirnya sampai ke sekolah St. Archangel academy. Sekolah SMA yang lumayan besar. Di luar ada siswa-siswa baru yang berkumpul bersama dengan teman yang dahulu pernah satu sekolah denganya, dan juga ada yang berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru mereka lihat.

Shinn langsung pergi ke ruang Dewan Siswa. Di mana teman-temanya sudah menunggu. Di sana ada gadis berambut merah yang asyik menyibakkan rambutnya dengan kipas tangan yang dipegangnya, namanya Fllay Allister, terlihat dari gayanya dia narsis dengan aksesoris yang sekiranya berlebihan bagi siswi pada umumnya, dengan memakai kuteks berwarna merah dijarinya, dan dandananya seperti artis.

"Kau lihat kan Mirria-san? Aku baru saja meng smoothing rambutku dari salon pakar rambut terkenal kemarin", ungkapnya narsis sambil tertawa.

"Apa perlu rambutmu ku bikin keriting lagi?", gadis berambut coklat yang mempunyai mata aqua ini kesal dibikinya karena kenarsis-san salah satu temanya itu. Namanya Mirria Haww.

Di sudut lain tak kalah. Ada gadis berambut coklat yang panjang sepunggung sedang bertengkar dengan pemuda berambut putih lurus sedang adu argumen.

"Kau... kemarin aku sudah berjam-jam menunggumu di mall tapi kau tidak datang!", bentak pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa Yzac Joule?! Siapa suruh ponselmu tidak aktif?! Bukanya aku sudah bilang aku ada kegiatan klub?!", si gadis juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka hampir adu kepala dan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah Yzac, kau tidak perlu sepanas itu. Matahari belum sepenuhnya menyinari bumi loh", sindir pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang menjadi komentator Yzac dan Shiho.

"Diam kau, Dearkka Elthman!",Yzac emosi.

Begitu Shinn memasuki ruangan itu dia langsung sweat drop, dan berkomentar "Yak... satu hari lagi yang damai... dimana ada Fllay Allister... dan juga couple paling romantis se-antero ... Yzac Joule dan Shiho Westenfuss..."

"SIAPA BILANG ROMANTIS?!", pasangan "kompak" itu langsung melotot ke Shinn.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah saatnya upacara penerimaan murid baru bukan? Siswa yang lain sudah berkumpul di aula", ajaknya.

Akhirnya ke 6 anggota dewan siswa itu pergi ke aula. Dewan siswa wajib menghadiri upacara sebagai contoh untuk murid baru. Mereka juga murid berprestasi. Di sana ramai wajah-wajah baru yang terlihat. Para guru juga berkumpul disana. Upacara pun dimulai dengan di bukanya pidato oleh kepala sekolah . Para siswa-siswi yang sudah bersekolah dan murid-murid yang masuk di tahun ajaran baru ini mengikuti upacara dengan tertib.

Di luar sekolah seorang gadis kecil berlari tergopoh gopoh menuju ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Nafasnya berat dan tidak beraturan. Dia harus sampai ke aula saat itu juga. Tapi sial, dia tertabrak oleh seseorang.

BRUKKK!

Alhasil mereka berdua pun sama-sama terjatuh. Gadis kecil itu merintih kesakitan "Adududuhhhh...", sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau... murid baru?", mata amethyst itu memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil yang memakai seragam SMA , dengan ukuran tubuh yang "mini". "Tapi... ini sekolah SMA". Komentar Kira ternyata membuat gadis ponytail ini marah.

"A..apa?! jangan lihat ukuran tubuhku!", jeritnya. Lalu dia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya. "Aku Lacus Clyne! Dan aku ini anak SMA dan umurku sekarang 16 tahun!", dia mengatakanya dengan suara yang percaya diri. Lalu dia ingat sesuatu. "GYAAA! AKU TELAAATTTTT!", dia kabur secepat kilat.

Kira yang sedari terduduk kali ini bangkit. Dia diam sejenak. Sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia bersin-bersin. "Huachu!". "Aku bersin?". Dia tidak sengaja melihat kertas yang ada di dekat sepatunya.

Saat sesampainya di ruangan aula, upacara sudah hampir bubar saat murid yang meraih nilai tertinggi masuk ke maju dan memberi sepatah dua patah kata untuk mewakili murid lain. Berhubung Lacus mempunyai tubuh kecil sekitaran 135 cm dia bisa bersembunyi di dekat pintu aula. Beruntung ada kursi kosong, dia bisa menempatinya.

Setengah jam kemudian upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai. Murid-murid pun bubar dengan teratur, menuju kelas yang telah ditentukan sebelum acara ini. Saat berjalan keluar dari aula, Lacus merogoh sesuatu yang ada di saku bajunya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan benda yang dia cari. Panik pun melanda Lacus. "Ga...gawat... kertas itu dimana?!"

Kertas itu adalah kertas yang dibagikan oleh sekolah untuk menentukan di kelas mana murid akan masuk. Dan dia kehilangan benda itu. Lacus memutuskan untuk kembali di mana dia bertabrakan dengan salah satu murid disini tadi. Saat sesampainya dia di sana, tidak ada kertas yang tertinggal. "Waaah... kertasku di sini tidak ada...", Lacus kecewa. "Apa kertasnya terbang ya? Atau jangan-jangan di buang orang?!", teriaknya histeris. "Tidak, tidak, Lacus! Kita harus mencarinya! Yosh!", di carinya kertas itu di sela-sela tanaman, di bawah pohon, dan di daerah sekitaran di mana dia jatuh tadi. "Tidak ada... TIDAK ADA!", dia frustasi. Sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai. Karena putus asa dia jadi terduduk lesu di bawah pohon dan tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi. "Hiks... kertas itu.. bagaimana aku bisa kehilanganya? Aku memang ceroboh", air mata-nya mulai keluar dan dia juga kesal karena kecerobohanya. Dilipatnya kakinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa menangis di sini?", suara pemuda itu langsung membuat Lacus mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Shinn yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Si..siapa?", di hapusnya air matanya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau murid baru ya?", tanya Shinn sambil berjongkok di hadapanya.

"I..iya. Aku kehilangan kertas pembagian kelasku...", Lacus kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini tidak mungkin dia masuk kelas karena dia tidak tahu kelasnya, apalagi pelajaran sudah di mulai 10 menit yang lalu.

"Begitukah?", Shinn berpikir sejenak. "Tapi... ini sekolah SMA loh. Kau tidak salah masuk sekolah kan?", Shinn melihat tubuh kecil Lacus.

"HUAAAAA! Umurku 16 tahun! Aku ini seorang gadis dewasa tau!", tangisnya.

Shinn lalu tertawa kecil, dan dia meminta maaf atas perkataanya tadi. "Hahaha maaf. Habisnya ukuran badanmu mirip anak SD sih", Shinn masih tertawa.

Lacus langsung memanyunkan bibirnya begitu Shinn bilang dia mirip dengan anak SMP. Begitu tahu gadis kecil yang berada di hadapanya sekarang mulai muak dia menawarkan sesuatu. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?".

"Mau kemana?", lirik Lacus kepada murid yang belum dia kenal itu.

"Ke ruang administrasi sekolah tentunya. Aku bisa minta bantuan seseorang di sana. Tapi kita harus mencarinya dulu di ruang dewan siswa. Siapa tahu dia disana.", Shinn menawarkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membantu.

"Betulkah?!", Lacus langsung menoleh ke Shinn dengan mata bulat bersinar-sinar. Entah kenapa Shinn seperti melihat seekor kucing yang sedang "merayu".

"Ya. Ayo", ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk Lacus.

"Terima kasih", Lacus pun menggapai tangan Shinn.

Tiba-tiba Shinn melihat sesuatu di kepala junior-nya. Yaitu pita merah yang di kenakan Lacus untuk mengikat rambut pink-nya yang seperti gulali. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya saat itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengalihkan perhatianya sendiri.

"Hey, siapa namamu?", Shinn buka suara.

"Lacus, Lacus Clyne!", ucapnya semangat.

"Begitukah. Aku Shinn Asuka. Aku kelas 3-3. Salam kenal", dia memperkenalkan diri dengan baik rupanya.

"Ja..jadi kau adalah Senpai?!", Lacus terkejut.

"Hahaha, jangan di pikirkan", Shinn cengengesan.

Ternyata ruangan Dewan Siswa agak jauh. Karena pada saat jam pelajaran, kali ini lorong-lorong sekolah agak sepi karena murid-murid sedang beraktifitas dalam kelas. Melihat Shinn yang keluyuran di saat yang lain sedang belajar membuat Lacus bertanya sesuatu.

"Shinn-senpai?", panggilnya

"Ada apa?", Shinn menyahut.

"Kenapa Shinn-senpai tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran di saat yang lain sedang belajar?', tanya gadis kecil itu dengan polos.

"I..itu...", Shinn serasa di jatuhi beton begitu Lacus menanyakan hal tersebut dengan polosnya. Tapi dia langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan begitu mereka sampai di depan ruang OSIS. "Ti..tidak apa-apa. hahaha", jawabnya bohong sambil tertawa. "Tunggu sini ya! Aku akan mencari temanku dulu!". Begitu ruang OSIS di buka, kadar elastisitas rahang Shinn pun kembali di uji. Dia melihat Kira Yamato, sedang merokok di dalam ruang OSIS, sambil memainkan game PSP yang dia simpan di sana.

"Hoy Kira Yamato! Sudah kubilang ini ruang Dewan OSIS! Kenapa kau tidak mencari tempat lain?!" OY! Itu rokokku! OY! Jangan sembarangan sentuh game ku!, Shinn merampas PSP miliknya.

Namun yang di marahi malah cuek. Dia "Sekali-sekali boleh dong, aku masuk kemari. Aku kan juga "ketua" dewan", jawabnya nyantai.

Shinn menaruh telapak tanganya sambil mendesah. "Aku mengerti, "Ketua", tapi tempatmu bukan disini. Tapi di dunia lain". Ya, Kira Yamato merupakan "Ketua" dewan di dunia lain. Kalian akan tahu bagaimana "dunia lain" seperti yang Shinn maksud.

Lacus yang menunggu di luar mendengar suara ribut yang datang dari ruang Dewan Siswa. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan suara itu. Lalu dia tidak sengaja melihat Kira yang sedang merokok itu pun kaget. "WHOA!"

"Ada apa?", tanya Shinn menoleh keluar pintu.

"Itu... orang yang tadi pagi aku tabrak...", suaranya mengecil, begitu melihat Kira yang berdiri sambil merokok. Entah kenapa Kira begitu tinggi di pandanganya. Dia ketakutan!

"Oh... kau ya?", jawab Kira sambil menaruh puntung rokoknya di asbak yang entah dari mana dia bisa sembunyikan. Dan dia pun berjalan ke luar ruang OSIS.

Begitu sampai di hadapanya, ukuran tubuh Lacus hanya sampai seperut Kira. Kira mempunyai tinggi sektar 197cm. Lacus langsung ciut nyalinya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan orang yang tadi pagi dia tabrak sebegitu tinggi. "Kau...", saat tangan Kira mau memberi sesuatu Shinn langsung menghalaunya.

"Tidak bisa Kira Yamato! Tidak bisa kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya! Kau bau rokok tahu!", Shinn langsung melindungi Lacus.

"Tidak masalah bukan?", jawabnya datar. "Apa kau yang bernama Lacus Clyne?"

"I...iya", jawabnya di balik badan Shinn.

"Kau kehilangan kertas ini ya?", Kira memberi sebuah kertas. Mata Kira mulai memerah.

Mata Lacus langsung terbelalak mengetahui kertas yang dia carinya ada bersama dengan Kira. "I..iya ini kertasku!", dengan senang hati Lacus langsung menerimanya. "Terima kasih telah menemukanya".

"Tidak.. huachuuu! Masalah...huachu!", perkataan Kira terpotong potong karena di interupsi oleh bersin-bersin mendadak itu. Shinn dan Lacus langsung sweat drop. Kira langsung pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Dia baik hati ya... bahkan dia tidak melewatkan sepatah katapun...", Shinn langsung berkomentar datar.

"Ya... Ah! Aku harus masuk kelas! Terima kasih sekali atas bantuanya, Shinn-senpai! Ano.. siapa nama senpai tadi?"

"Kira. Kira Yamato", jawab Shinn mewakili temanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh kalau begitu sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya! Daah!", Lacus langsung berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

Kira sedang berada di taman sambil menenangkan diri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa "alergi kucing"nya kumat. Padahal tidak ada seekor kucingpun disana. karena khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya, Shinn memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

"Oy Kira", Shinn memanggilnya.

"Apa?", Kira tidak menoleh kepada temanya ini.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?", di lemparkanya sebotol air mineral ke arahnya. Kira menangkapnya tanpa harus melihat ke arah Shinn.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... alergi kucing ku kumat", Kira membuang muka seraya karena malu rahasianya ketahuan. Shinn langsung tertawa keras. Membuat Kira merasa tersinggung.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Jangan tertawa"

"Jadi ini kelemahan "Kira Yamato" ? HAHAHAHAHA! Adududuh. Aku tidak menyangka jika Kira Yamato-sama "Ketua" dunia lain ini yang terhormat dan karismatik ini adalah seorang yang mengidap alergi kucing!", Shinn tertawa senang akhirnya dia bisa mengetahui kelemahan "Kira Yamato" ini. Selama ini Kira dipandang oleh beberapa orang yang mengetahui "sisi gelapnya" mereka pasti tidak akan percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Apa kau ingin cepat mati?", liriknya ke belakang.

"Tapi Kira, bagaimana kau bisa alerginya kumat? Bukankah tadi di sana tidak ada seekor kucing?", Shinn langsung secepat kilat menanyakan hal yang paling mendasar itu. Hampir saja dia jatuh ke lubang kuburan. Jika tidak hati-hati mungkin saja Kira sudah mengirimkanya ke neraka.

"Benar juga ya?...", dia membenarkan Shinn walaupun dia tidak suka dengan hal itu. "Kucing..."

Lacus berlari di lorong-lorong sekolah. Akhirnya dia menemukan kelasnya. Kelas 1-5. Karena tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran di hari pertama sekolah dia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk nekad masuk walaupun sudah ada guru di dalam dan dia terlambat selama 20 menit. Tapi dia juga takut di marahi.

"A..aduh... aku harus bilang apa?", Lacus berdiri di depan pintu.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dari belakangnya membuka-kan pintunya. Lacus terkejut begitupula para murid dan guru yang mengajar di dalamnya. Wanita itu cantik, berambut kuning pirang sebahu, tubuh yang proposional, dan dia juga memakai baju kerja wanita yang warna-nya pas dengan dirinya itu. Hijau mint.

"Permisi", suara wanita itu memecah kehengingan. Tapi Lacus langsung sadar suara siapa ini. Dia pun menganga. Bagaimana bisa orang itu...

"Y..ya? Ada apa Nyonya?", guru itu sepertinya tidak merasa kenal siapa wanita cantik ini.

"Aku Yulla Attha. Aku adalah teman dari orang tua anak ini," senyumnya sambil kedua tanganya memegang pundak Lacus.

"He?", si guru pun bingung.

"Ini adalah Lacus Clyne. Bukankah dia murid di kelas ini?", Attha mengingatkan guru itu.

"A ya. Aku tadi mengabsenya. Tapi dia tidak ada di kelas", si guru itupun melihat kembali daftar hadirnya. "HEEEE?!" Baru matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang di maksud oleh Lacus Clyne itu. Tubuhnya pendek seperti anak kelas 1 SMP. Anak muridnya pun mengikuti reaksi gurunya dengan melototkan matanya pada Lacus. Lacus langsung panik. Di lihat sebgitu rupa oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Tadi ada kejadian darurat. Ban mobil ayah anak ini pecah, jadi dia terlambat datang ke sekolah. Itu sebabnya ayahnya meminta anak ini untuk aku antarkan. Mohon berikan dia ijin untuk masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran anda ya? Karena... di perjalanan dia menangis karena takut untuk ketinggalan jam pelajaran di tahun pertamanya dia sekolah...", Attha berakting sedih sambil berpura-pura meneteskan air mata. Lacus langsung berbalik keluar.

"Be..benar kah?", guru itu bingung, dia melihat Lacus yang berlari keluar dipikirnya dia pasti sedih jika dirinya tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke kelasnya. Padahal Lacus sedang mual akibat akting orang itu, dan sukses membuatnya muntah darah.

"Anda lihat sendiri kan? Hiks", dan dia menghapus air mata palsunya.

"Baiklah. Lacus-san, ayo silahkan masuk ke kelasmu", akhirnya sensei itu mengizinkanya masuk karena benar mengira Lacus sedang sedih.

"Be..benar kah?", mata Lacus berbinar-binar kembali.

"Ya tentu"

Lacus pun berjalan lagi ke dalam kelas. Dia masih agak risih dengan tatapan anak-anak lain yang masih penasaran dengan dirinya. "Baiklah sensei. Terima kasih banyak telah mengizinkanya masuk", tinggal wanita itu sambil berpamitan pulang.

"Ya tidak apa-apa", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu sensei itu mengajak Lacus untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya. "Halo. Perkenalkan, namaku Lacus. Lacus Clyne. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua", dia membungkukkan badanya.

"Kecil sekali...", komentar salah satu anak di dalam kelasnya.

"Be..benarkah kau sudah SMA?!", yang satu lagi bertanya

"Tapi badanya seperti anak sd ya?", yang lain menyambar.

"Tapi... dia moe sekali ya?", murid lain menambahkan.

"A..apa?", Lacus tambah bingung dengan komentaran mereka. Baru kali ini dia di komentari banyak orang. Dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari komentar teman-teman barunya tersebut.

Setelah pulang sekolah pun Lacus langsung pergi ke taman. Di sore hari tidak banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil saja yang sedang bermain. Dia sedang duduk di bangku ayunan dan memainkanya dengan perlahan. Lalu mendadak ayunan itu di tarik oleh seseorang hingga ke belakang, lalu di hempaskanya sehingga Lacus meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"APPAAA?!", teriak si rambut pink ini ketakutan. Dan akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur dengan wajahnya yang mendarat secara hard landing di bak pasir.

"Wahahahaha!", suara wanita ini.

"Cagalli-sama... itu berbahaya tau!", Lacus bangkit dari posisi "nungging"-nya.

"Mana rasa terima kasihmu pada Cagalli-sama yang tadi pagi sudah berbaik hati menolongmu masuk kelas?", ya wanita ini. Dia adalah wanita yang mengaku bernama "Yulla Attha", wanita jadi-jadian yang menyamar menjadi teman orang tua Lacus.

"Hahhh...", Lacus mengeluarkan nafasnya dari mulut. Di pandanginya wanita yang berpakaian sutra berwarna hijau, di lengan kanan ya terdapat sehelai kain dengan warna yang sama, dan rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek. Dan dia melayang! Sepertinya dia bukan wanita biasa? "Terima kasih Cagalli-sama...", dia menunduk alakadarnya.

"Bukan seperti itu bodoh! Mana kristalnya?!", Cagalli memukul kepala Lacus dengan menggunakan tongkat yang di bawanya. Mengakibatkan kepala kecilnya itu di hiasi 1 bonus dari Cagalli.

"Adududuhh... He?! Kr...kristalnya? aku belum dapat...", Lacus langsung merajuk dan mengigit bangku ayunan yang di pakainya tadi.

"Haahhh", kesah Cagalli. "Dengar Lacus. Kau sudah mengerti peraturanya bukan. Kau harus mengumpulkan 7 kristal kesedihan. Kristal kesedihan adalah kristal yang manusia miliki, dan tugasmu adalah mengambil kristal itu dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan. Jika kau tidak bisa mengumpulkanya Sampai musim semi tahun depan. Maka permintaanmu tidak akan terkabulkan", tegas Cagalli.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga! Aku harus menemukanya! Jika tidak, permintaanku tidak akan terkabul!", Lacus berapi-api.

"Bagus!", Cagalli menangkat jempolnya.

"A..ano.. Cagalli-sama...", tiba-tiba semangatnya turun.

"Ada apa?", wanita blonde itu menduduki kursi ayunan yang ada di samping milik Lacus.

"Bo...bolehkah aku meminjam uang?", nyali Lacus langsung ciut.

"Aku ini dewa... dan aku tidak punya uang manusia", Cagalli langsung facepalm. Ternyata dia adalah dewa...

"Semenjak aku di turunkan kemari aku tidak punya uang, aku tidak makan selama beberapa hari, aku tidak punya penginapan. Tega sekali seorang dewa menelantarkan manusia yang lemah seperti ku. Seharusnya dewa seperti Cagalli-sama yang di tugaskan untuk memantau ku memberikan fasilitas untuk hidup bukan? Seperti penginapan, jalan jalan gratis...", Lacus langsung mengeluarkan jurus aktingnya sama seperti dengan Cagalli tadi pagi, tapi kali ini level akting Cagalli dikalahkan dengan sinar berkilauan dari mata Lacus. Benar. Dia jadi gelandangan yang sesungguhnya.

Cagalli tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi melihat aktingnya yang bikin dia mual dan sakit kepala. "Aku bukan travel agent, bodoh!". Akhirnya Cagalli memberi sebuah koper.

"Koper?", Lacus menerima koper yang dibuatoleh dewa itu.

"Kau pikir ini kardus?", Cagalli sewot.

"Ka..kardus?! Gyaaa! Berikan padaku, berikan!", si gadis kecil itu sangat gembira. PLOP! Muncullah sesuatu di kepalanya. "H..he?! mu..muncul!", terlihat dia sedang menyembunyikannya.

"Kau terlalu senang sih", liriknya wanita berambut blonde yang sedang duduk di ayunan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyukai kardus! Aku..aku kan kucing!", kesalnya. BUFFF!

Badan mungil Lacus menghilang dan kali ini dia menjadi seekor kucing belang 3.

"Cagalli-sama... aku belum bisa mengatur ini, perubahan ini...", tangisnya. "Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba berubah di hadapan orang banyak?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu tubuh manusia seutuhnya karena kau belum menjalankan tugasmu", Cagalli memberikan sebuah botol. "Tidak usah menangis. Dengan begini kau bisa menjalankan tugas dengan mudah bukan?".

"Botol?"

"Itu akan menjaga apa yang akan kau dapatkan nanti. Awas sampai pecah, aku tidak segan-segan mencukur kumismu", aura kematian Cagalli keluar dengan tekanan luar biasa.

"Ba..baik, Cagalli-sama", Lacus langsung menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Di lihatnya botol itu sangat cantik. Seperti bukan terbuat dari kaca. "Tapi, Cagalli-sama apa guna koper ini?"

"Itu bisa menyimpan baju dan seragammu secara otomatis jika kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kucing", dia beranjak pergi.

"Hee... biasa sekali kegunaanya...", keluhnya. "Apakah tidak ada kemampuan yang lain? Seperti mengeluarkan uang dengan cepat misalnya?"

"Brengsek! Itu ilegal! Kau pikir aku "dukun pengganda uang"?!", tanpa babibu wanita blonde itu kembali lagi ke Lacus untuk memukul kepalanya. Bletak!

"Aduuuuhhhh!", jeritnya. "Cagalli-sama, terima kasih", ucap si kucing itu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih. Hari ini kau sudah menolongku berkali kali. Di sekolah, kau juga memberikan koper dan botol itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi aku akan berusaha", Lacus menggaruk kepalanya, dan dia tersenyum manis pada Cagalli. Melihat itu Cagalli langsung buang muka. "Hei aku sedang berterima kasih!", Lacus protes begitu Cagalli mengacuhkanya.

"Bodoh. Aku ini dewa 'kan? Sudah kewajibanku untuk menolongmu", dewa itu akan menghilang tepat di hadapan Lacus. Sekilas wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut dan wajahnya merona merah begitu kucing itu berterima kasih padanya. "Pakai ini!", Cagalli melemparkan sebuah kalung berliontin orange.

"He..he?", di tangkapnya liontin itu.

"Itu kalung Hemumeya. Kau belum bisa mengontrol perubahan wujudmu kan? Jimat itu bisa menentukan waktu perubahan wujudmu. Ingat, jika kalung itu hilang, kubunuh kau". Lalu Cagalli hilang begitu saja di hadapanya.

"Dasar dewa aneh"

Akhirnya Lacus membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam wahana permainan taman dan tidur di atasnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Di pagi hari sekali Lacus sudah datang ke sekolah. Selain hari ini dia ada tugas piket. Dia telah membereskan meja-meja yang sedikit berantakan, kali ini tugas yang agak berat adalah menghapus papan tulis. Dia berusaha menjinjitkan kakinya bahkan melompat untuk mencapai bagian teratas .

"Uggh!", Lacus melompat lompat kecil sambil menghapus papan tulis itu.

"Ohayo Lacus-chan!", sambut Meyrin.

Lacus pun menoleh kepada gadis berambut twintail merah ini. Dia memang melihatnya kemarin, tapi di belum berani berkenalan denganya. "O..ohayo...",jawabnya gugup. "Kau siapa?"

"Meyrin Hawke! Salam kenal!", dia memperkenalkan diri dengan menjabat tangan Lacus. awalnya Lacus ragu untuk menjabat tangan Meyrin, dan alasan yang terlbih jujur adalah dia takut di kerjai oleh teman-teman yang berada di sekelilingnya. Namun begitu melihat Meyrin berbeda dari yang lain, akhirnya dia menerima tangan Meyrin.

"Salam kenal", Lacus juga ingin ramah seperti teman barunya ini.

"Boleh aku bantu? Tadi aku lihat kau kesulitan untuk menghapus bagian atas ya?", Meyrin yang lebih tinggi darinya pun dapat menghapus bagian yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh Lacus.

"Terima kasih, Meyrin-san"

"Kalau butuh bantuan, minta saja padaku. Aku akan membantu sebisaku. Jadi jangan malu-malu ya!"

Lacus yang duduk paling pojok belakang kelas pun membuka jendelanya. Untuk menikmati angin musim semi yang hangat dan bau bunga sakura yang sangat dia sukai, selain itu pemandangan musim semi tentu saja berbeda bukan? Itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang bagus untuk 1 tahun sekali. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang menerpa rambutnya yang diikat tidak terlalu kencang. Yang mengakibatkan pita merah satu satunya itu terbang keluar jendela.

"Heeehh?! Pitaku!", Lacus langsung berlari ke luar kelas untuk mengejar tali pita rambut satu-satunya itu. "Kenapa harus ada angin kencang sekali sih?", dia mengeluh karena harus turun tangga 2 lantai.

Di halaman bawah Shinn menemukan pita merah yang terbawa angin tadi. Diambilnya tali pita lalu dia membersihkanya karena tadi terjatuh di tanah. Di perhatikanya sungguh-sungguh warna merah yang melekat di sana. Lacus langsung melihat Shinn berdiri di sana sambil memegang pitanya.

"Ah, pitaku", teriak Lacus menghampiri pemuda beriris merah itu. "Selamat pagi senpai!", hormatnya.

"Ohh si kecil. Ini milikmu?", Shinn memperlihatkan pita yang di temukanya tadi.

"Jangan panggil aku si kecil! Hehehe, iya itu pitaku", cengirnya.

"Jangan sampai terlepas lagi ya", Shinn memberikan tali pita itu ke Lacus.

"Ya! Terima kasih banyak Shinn-senpai", saat Lacus akan kembali ke kelas tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganya dari arah belakang.

Tidak disangka, ternyata Shinn mendekap tubuh Lacus. Lacus membulatkan mata birunya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, selain tubuh Shinn besar, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"A..apa? S..shinn-senpai?", Lacus kebingungan dengan senpai-nya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya ini. Dia yakin Shinn melakukanya bukan bertujuan mesum, tapi sperti "bernostalgia".

"Kau... orang itu...", tangan Shinn mengelus rambut Lacus yang terurai. Tidak beberapa lama Shinn melepaskan pelukanya. "Maaf", pemuda berambut hitam itupun langsung meninggalkan Lacus yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi.

Di dalam kelas, Lacus masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Dia merasakan sesuatu dari pelukan senpai-nya tersebut. Rasa sedih dan kehilangan. Namun dia belum mengerti kenapa Shinn melakukan itu padanya. Di kelas lain, kelas 2-3. Shinn Asuka, wakil ketua dewan murid sedang duduk santai di bangkunya. Kebetulan saat itu jam pelajaran kosong di kelasnya. Memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bermain PSP-nya. Lalu beberapa orang temanya mendatanginya.

"Shinn, hari ini kau akan pergi latihan kan?", tanya salah satu temanya.

"Maaf tidak bisa", jawabnya singkat, dan dia masih asik dengan game-nya.

"Kenapa?", yang lain menanyakan alasan Shinn.

"Aku hari ini ada janji", di pause-nya gamenya itu. Karena kelelahan duduk, Shinn meregangkan badanya sambil membawa tasnya, dan beranjak dari teman-temanya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau bolos lagi?!", tebak temanya.

"Bolos?", dia mengentikan langkahnya. "Wakil ketua dewan tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu. Hanya saja... hari ini aku ada kencan yang tidak bisa kulewatkan. Aku akan masuk klub jika aku ingin". Shinn tersenyum dan meninggalkan teman-temanya.

"Ke..kencan?", mereka tidak percaya bahwa Shinn punya pacar.

Begitu keluar dari kelasnya, dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Di naiki nya tangga itu. Sesampainya di sana, dia menemukan seseorang dalam kegiatan yang sama . Kira Yamato yang sedang merokok dan mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya.

"Oy Kira", panggilnya.

Namun yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Dia seperti tidak mendengarkan apapun. Dengan kesal Shinn mencabut headset yang berada di kepala sahabatnya itu. Shinn tidak perduli jika habis ini akan di habisi oleh Kira.

"Aku memanggilmu, Kira!", bentaknya kesal.

Kira hanya diam dan menatap Shinn dengan datar. Lalu melanjutkan merokoknya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan pergi. Aku ada kencan. Jika ada perlu hubungi saja ponselku", pamitnya sambil sewot karena dicueki.

Kira hanya diam dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi. "Kencan ya? Belikan dia hadiah yang bagus", saran Kira.

Shinn tidak menjawab perkataan Kira. Namun dia tersenyum atas saran sahabatnya itu. Di jam istirahat Lacus berada di taman belakang sekolah untuk menikmati bekalnya. Bekal itu berasal dari koper yang diberikan Cagalli untuknya. Dengan senang hati dia membuka kotak bekalnya itu. Dan ternyata di dalamnya ada 1 ekor ikan goreng.

"Gyaaa! Ikan Goreng!", perasaan Lacus berbunga-bunga. "Ternyata Dewa sadis itu memberikan koper sihirnya untuk menghasilkan apa saja dari dalamnya ya!", di lahapnya ikan itu

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berlari-lari seperti menghindari sesuatu. Dan benar, Shinn Asuka sedang berlari ke arah pagar belakang sekolah. Tidak jauh di belakangnya ada seorang guru yang membawa pukulan kasti mengejarnya.

"Shinn Asuka! Hentikaan!

"Oh maaf sensei! Aku tidak bisa menghentikanya!"

Shinn dengan cepat memanjat pagar sekolah. Lacus memperhatikan sesuatu di sana selain gurunya yang marah-marah gara-gara senpainya itu bolos.

"Siapa sih yang memilih anak itu menjadi wakil ketua dewan?", gerutunya sambil pergi meninggalkan pagar itu.

Lacus beranjak dari makanya dan menuju ke pagar di mana Shinn tadi melompatinya. Di temukanya sebuah ponsel berwarna pink dengan beberapa strap-phone di sana. Di endusnya handphone itu. Dia mengenal baunya.

"Ini.. milik Shinn-senpai? Aku harus mengembalikanya!"

Setelah mencari cari dimana Shinn berada dimana, dia menemukan Shinn sedang membeli bunga chrysantum berwarna kuning disebuah toko. Sepertinya benar dia akan berkencan. Lalu Lacus mengikuti Shinn dari jauh. Tapi kenapa bunga itu diikat dengan pita hitam? Apakah itu romantis? Setelah cukup jauh menguntit Shinn, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat pemakaman. Dia memasuki area pemakaman itu dan menuju sebuah nisan. Lacus bersembunyi diantara nisan nisan yang lain.

"Selamat siang, Mayu. Kakak datang membawakanmu bunga", Shinn meletakkan setangkai bunga di nisan Mayu.

"Ka...kakak?", Lacus kaget ternyata Shinn memiliki adik yang sudah meninggal.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemukan pita berwarna merah, warna kesukaanmu. Lain kali kakak akan bawakan bunga dengan berpita merah ya?", sambil mengelus batu nisan yang terdapat foto adiknya. Gadis cantik bermata amethyst dan berambut coklat.

"Adik Shinn-senpai...", Lacus melihat ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Hari ini kakak bolos sekolah. Tapi jangan bilang pada ibu atau ayah ya?", dia tertawa sendiri.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 12. Ibu dan ayah tidak bisa kesini karena mereka sudah pindah karena ayah ada pekerjaan di Hawaii. Itu sebabnya kakak memutuskan untuk tinggal disini untuk merawat makamu. Tidak masalah jika tinggal sendiri bukan? Maaf jika hadiahnya tidak spesial untukmu", Shinn duduk sambil menyiramkan air sedikit demi sedikit ke makam Mayu.

Tiba-tiba datang seekor kucing berwarna putih belang menghampiri Shinn. Shinn yang pertama tidak menyadari bahwa kucing itu membawakan pita merah yang digigitnya. Pertama kucing itu duduk didepan makam Mayu dan menunduk seperti berdoa. Shinn terheran heran dengan kucing ini. Lalu si kucing meletakkan pita merah di dekat bunga Mayu dan mengigit lengan baju Shinn.

"He..hei! apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Shinn bingung

"Meong meong! _Gantikan pita ini ke bunga nya!"_ , dalam hati Lacus berkata. Dalam wujud kucing dia tidak bisa bicara manusia.

"Ohh.. kau ingin mengganti pita bunganya?", sepertinya Shinn sedikit mengerti apa yang kucing itu maksud.

_"Benarr!"_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Shinn mengganti pita bunga itu menjadi pita merah yang dibawakan Lacus tadi. Dan pita hitam itu dibuang oleh Shinn. Dia masih bingung dengan si kucing aneh ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia membawa pita merah?

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku ya?", Shinn memperhatikan si kucing dengan tatapan killer.

"Meong, meong, meong!", si kucing dengan cepat menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dia takut akan dimarahi oleh SHinn.

"Kucing aneh", pandanganya masih tajam. Tapi setelah itu Shinn tersenyum lembut pada si kucing atau lebih tepatnya Lacus. "Terima kasih", Shinn mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum.

"...", Lacus pun pergi berlari meninggalkan Shinn.

"O..oy tunggu!", Shinn berusaha mengejar si kucing, karena tidak mendapatkan si kucing . dia kembali lagi ke makam Mayu.

"Heeh... sepertinya aku kenal pita merah itu", Shinn memperhatikan pita merah yang diberikan Lacus tadi.

Keesokan harinya Lacus terbangun di dalam mainan tempat persembunyian taman. Berhubung Lacus adalah siluman kucing dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi kucing dan bisa tinggal dimana saja termasuk ditaman bermain. Dia pun berubah wujud menjadi manusia dengan memakai seragam lengkap. Begitu keluar dari dalam permainan petak umpet dia langsung bertemu dengan Shinn.

"Selamat pagi duniaa!", sambut Lacus senang.

"Hah Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi itu disana?", Shinn menoleh ke arah taman bermain itu dan menemukan Lacus ada disana.

"He?! Shinn-senpai?!", Lacus kaget. Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui bahwa dia tidur disana semalam? Dia pun langsung duduk di jungkat jungkit dan beralasan aneh. "A..aku aku hanya ingin berolah raga. Bukankah itu bagus buat kesehatan? Ya kan? Hahaha", ngawur.

"Anak aneh. Kau seperti bocah SD saja", Shinn pun lansung berlalu.

"Hehehe. Hampir saja...", Lacus pun bernapas lega karena sepertinya Shinn tidak perduli. Tiba tiba Lacus teringat sesuatu dan mengejar Shinn. "Shinn-senpai!", teriaknya sambil berlari menuju Shinn.

"Ada apa?", tanya nya dingin.

"Ano, ini", Lacus mengeluarkan ponsel milik Shinn yang disimpanya.

"Heh?! Ponselku?! Dapat dari mana?!", Shinn kelabakan karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya jatuh kemarin. Karena dia terlalu lelah dia semalam tidak mengecek barang-barangnya seperti biasanya, dan langsung pergi tidur.

"Kemarin Shinn-senpai lompat dari pagar karena membolos kan? Ponsel Shinn-senpai terjatuh di semak semak, dan senpai tidak menyadarinya", jelas Lacus.

"...", Shinn diam dan melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Mayu didalam ponselnya.

"Lain kali simpan di tempat yang benar ya! Baiklah aku duluaan!", Lacus langsung pergi.

"Anak itu.. sepertinya dia bukan kali ini saja menolongku...", lirih Shinn.

"Oy", Kira menepuk pundak Shinn.

"A..ah Kira! Ada apa?", Shinn kaget.

"Jadi itu teman kencanmu kemarin?", Kira melirik Lacus yang sudah lenyap.

"Bukan bodoh! Dia hanya mengembalikan ponselku. Jatuh saat kemarin aku lompat pagar. Bodohnya aku sampai benda itu terjauh aku tidak menyadarinya", ponselnya pun disimpan kembali di dalam kantongya.

"Hoo... kukira kau akan mengencani bocah pendek itu", Kira dan Shinn melanjutkan perjalananya ke sekolah.

"Kencan ya?", kata Shinn dalam hati.

Di dalam kelas sudah ada Meyrin yang menggantikan bunga di meja guru. Belum banyak murid yang hadir saat itu, hanya ada beberapa saja yang sudah berada di sana. Lacus melangkah ke kelas dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi Meyrin-chan!", Lacus bersemangat sekali.

"Ohayou", Meyrin menyapa Lacus sambil mengganti air di pot.

"Meyrin sedang apa?", Lacus menaruh tasnya dimeja lalu menuju ke meja guru.

"Mengganti bunga. Loh? Lacus-chan tidak mengikat rambut?", Meyrin melihat rambut Lacus yang berwarna pink itu begitu panjang hampir mengenai mata kaki. Tidak biasanya Lacus membuka "ponytailnya"

Saat kebetulan Shinn dan Kira melewati kelas Lacus, Shinn mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka berdua. Apalagi tentang pita. Dia langsung teringat pita merah itu.

"E..eh itu pita rambutku hilang... hehehe", dia berbohong. Padahal pita rambutnya diberikan pada Shinn. Shinn yang terhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan kembali jalanya bersama Kira.

"Oh... bagaimana jika aku membantu mengikatnya dengan rambutmu sendiri?", tawar Meyrin. Kebetulan sekali Meyrin pandai dalam hal ikat mengikat rambut. Benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Benarkah? Hoaa arigatho!", Lacus menerima dengan senang hati tawaran dari Meyrin.

Shinn dan Kira tidak langsung menuju ke kelas. Mereka menuju ke atap sekolah untuk "menyantai" terlebih dahulu. Kira yang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca majalah pria dewasa pun terganggu dengan panggilan Shinn. Yang di bawah umur belum boleh baca ya ^^;a

"Kira", panggil Shinn.

"Apa?", mata Kira tetap tidak lepas dari majalah itu.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Apakah seorang manusia bisa berubah menjadi seekor kucing? Apakah itu aneh? Apakah bisa berubah?", Shinn bertanya dengan nada serius.

Kira yang awalnya terdiam, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pastinya jika Kira tertawa terbahak-bahak itu merupakan hal yang "sangat" jarang terjadi. Berarti pertanyaan yang barusan di lontarkan oleh Shinn merupakan lelucon yang luar biasa konyol bagi Kira.

"Hahahaha!"

"Jika kau tidak setuju kau tidak perlu tertawa. Kau seperti mengejekku tahu", lirik Shinn yang kesal pada Kira.

"Tempo hari kau sudah menertawaiku gara-gara aku alergi kucing. Sekarang boleh dong aku menertawakan pertanyaaan bodohmu", Kira menyindirnya.

Di saat pulang sekolah hari ini Shinn harus berurusan dengan senseinya kemarin. Dia dihukum untuk mengerjakan soal fisika sampai 50 soal. Hal itu mudah baginya mengingat Shinn adalah murid terpandai ke 2 setelah Kira Yamato. Tugasnya dikerjakan dengan malas-malasan. Walaupun dia cukup pintar, Shinn tetap menjawab sebagian kecil soal dengan cara asal-asalan. Kira pulang duluan karena dia ada "pertandingan" khusus dengan SMA lain. Setelah mengerjakan tugasnya dia pun keluar kelas. Semua murid sudah pulang. Saat melintasi kelas Lacus, dia melihat Lacus sedang mengangkat angkat kursi ke atas meja. Sejak kursinya lebih besar darinya dia pun kesusahan.

"Uhhggg! Ayo semangat Lacus!", dia menyemangati dirinya sambil mengangkat beberapa kursi terakhir. Tapi sayangnya Lacus hilang keseimbangan dan kursi itu hampir menjatuhinya.

"GYAAAA!"

"Awas!"

BRAAKKK!

Lacus sudah tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Dia tidak merasakan kalau kursi itu menjatuhinya. Saat membuka matanya dia melihat kursi itu sudah jauh terlempar darinya, sepertinya Shinn menendang kursi itu sebelum menimpa dirinya.

"Sh..shinn-senpai!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. terima kasih..."

Shinn pun akhirnya menolong Lacus untuk menaruh beberapa kursi terakhir di atas meja. Dia cukup kaget melihat hasil jerih payah Lacus menaruh hampir seluruh meja di kelas dia angkat sendirian.

"Terima kasih Shinn-senpai. Shinn-senpai telah membantuku", senyumnya polos.

"Kau piket ya?", tanyanya sambil merapikan meja-meja yang sedikit berantakan.

" . teman-teman yang lain tidak ada yang mau membersihkan kelas bahkan walaupun mereka bertugas piket. Meyrin-chan sudah membersihkan kelas tadi pagi, jadi giliranku di saat pulang sekolah", jawabnya sambil mengambil tas-nya. "Oh ya, kenapa Shinn-senpai belum pulang?"

"Kau tahu aku membolos kemarin bukan? Itulah alasanya", jawab Shinn singkat.

"Ohh...", Lacus tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

"Lacus, aku sedang "tersesat". Bisakah kau membantuku mencari jalan keluarnya?", pertanyaan Shinn membuat Lacus bingung. Tersesat? Bukanya mereka sedang berada di sekolah?

"Tapi... arah jalan pintu keluar sekolah ada di sana...", dengan polosnya Lacus menunjuk lorong ke arah pintu utama sekolah.

Shinn langsung menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulahnya sendiri tadi. "Ah.. ya... kau benar...di situ memang jalan keluarnya... ", Shinn hanya bisa pasrah mengetahui adik kelasnya ini begitu polos menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukanya dengan serius tadi. Lacus tidak salah bukan? Dia menunjukkan jalan keluar seperti yang Shinn minta...

Akhirnya Lacus di bawa oleh Shinn menuju ke stasiun kereta. Lacus benar-benar penasaran dengan tujuan Shinn membawanya kemari. Karena selama di perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam, Lacus pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, ada apa Shinn-senpai mengajakku kemari?"

"Duduklah dulu di bangku itu. Aku akan membelikanmu minum. Kau pasti haus bukan?"

"Ah... ya..."

Akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu duduk di bangku tunggu. Dia melihat Shinn sedang membli minuman di sebuah toko kecil di stasiun. Tak lama kemudian Shinn kembali dengan beberapa botol minuman ringan, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini"

"Terima kasih"

Mereka berduapun kembali diam. Ada beberapa orang lalu lalang, namun tidak seberapa ramai seperti saat jam kerja. Dilihatnya Shinn menatap lurus ke arah padang rumput yang telah di pagari kawat berjaring. Karena sedari tadi diam saja, Lacus memberanikan diri bertanya pada senpainya ini.

"Ano, Shinn-senpai", panggil Lacus membuyarkan lamunan Shinn.

"Ya?", tolehnya pada gadis kecil ini.

"Ada apa Shinn-senpai membawaku kemari?", tanya-nya polos.

Shinn kembali diam. Dia menarik nafas panjang, dan menyandarkan pundaknya ke sandaran kursi tunggu. "3 tahun yang lalu... adikku yang berumur 9 tahun meninggal tertabrak kereta di rel kereta stasiun ini".

Lacus terdiam. Dia sudah tahu bahwa adik Shinn meninggal. Tapi dia tidak mengetahui apa sebab kematianya. Dia sangat prihatin karena Mayu tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Lacus tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi karena Shinn akan menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Dulu tempat ini tidak seramai sekarang. Namun karena perkembangan kota yang pesat, maka stasiun ini semakin padat. Hanya ada beberapa kereta saja yang lewat. Aku dan Mayu sangat suka sekali bermain di tepi rel kereta itu. Kau lihat? Halaman kosong itu", Shinn menunjukkan lapangan itu.

"Ya..", Lacus mengiyakan.

"Tapi... suatu hari saat aku ingin bermain denganya di seberang, ponsel miliknya jatuh di tengah rel. Itu adalah ponsel pertamanya yang dibelikan ayah dan ibu karena dia berhasil menjadi peringkat 1 di kelasnya. Aku tidak tahu saat itu ponselnya terjatuh karena aku sudah berlari terlebih dahulu ke lapangan kosong tersebut. Mayu memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaaan, kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas. Kejadian itu begitu cepat...", Shinn mengingat kembali kejadian naas yang menimpa adik satu-satunya itu.

"...", Lacus tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena cerita Shinn yang mengiris hati tersebut.

"Seandainya aku melarangnya untuk membawa ponselnya... mungkin saja kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun... dia tetap membawanya. Dia bilang ingin memotret semua kegiatan yang menyenangkan denganku...karena aku adalah kakaknya. Sampai saat hanya ini yang kupunya", Shinn tersenyum pahit. Lalu di bukanya ponsel milik Mayu yang sampai saat ini dia simpan.

"Itu... ponsel milik Mayu-chan...?", entah kenapa Lacus merasa bersyukur bisa mengembalikan ponsel milik Shinn waktu itu.

"Ya. Lihat. Dia lucu kan?", Shinn memperlihatkan foto-foto di ponsel Mayu. Foto kenangan dimana Mayu mengambil foto kakaknya dengan diam-diam, atau mereka berfoto bersama dalam setiap momen.

"Wajah yang ceria dan penuh tawa itu adikmu?", gadis berambut pink itu memandang foto Mayu dengan penuh rasa simpati. Pastinya Mayu merupakan salah satu sumber semangat yang Shinn miliki.

"Setelah aku bertemu denganmu aku jadi teringat Mayu. Terutama dengan pita merahnya itu", Lacus langsung melihat ke arah Shinn. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa pita merah begitu berarti untuknya, dan juga dia memperlakukan Lacus bukan seperti orang lain. Tapi seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menemukan ponsel ini waktu itu. Mungkin aku bisa gila bila kehilangan ini", Shinn mengelus pucuk kepala Lacus. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Mayu tidak ada. Ayah dan Ibuku sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Rasanya... aku kehilangan semuanya. Rumah yang dulu hangat sekarang tidak ada. Shinn sangat terpukul dengan kematian Mayu adik yang paling dia sayangi. Karena hanya dengan Mayu dia menghabiskan waktunya. Baik untuk bermain atau belajar. Dia pun menutup matanya dan menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "Seandainya Mayu tidak mengambil ponselnya…"

"Ayolah Shinn-senpai", Lacus berdiri di hadapanya. "Jangan bersedih. Mayu-chan pastinya tidak akan senang jika melihat Shinn-senpai menangis seperti ini", dengan tanganya sendiri Lacus menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak mata beriris merah itu.

"Tapi... menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang jelek kan? Jika memang harus menangis... lakukanlah. Karena itu sebabnya ada yang namanya kesedihan bukan?", dengan lembut Lacus mengelus pipi Shinn. "Bukan salah siapapun..semuanya terjadi karena sudah digariskan... ya kan? Aku yakin… Mayu-chan tidak menyesal melindungi benda kesayanganya itu… bukan karena "ponsel" nya, tapi isi yang ada di dalamnya… momen-momen kebersamaan Mayu-chan dengan senpai itulah yang paling berharga untuknya… ia tidak ingin Shinn-senpai melupakanya…", dengan lembut Lacus memeluk kepala Shinn. Di belainya rambut hitam yang halus itu.

Shinn menangis di dalam pelukan Lacus. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar menemukan "jalan keluar" yang dia minta pada Lacus. Dia merasa sangat tenang begitu Lacus membelai rambutnya dan juga tentu perasaanya. Selama ini Shinn selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat kecelakaan itu. Mendadak kepala Lacus gatal-gatal.

"Ga..gatal…", dengan cueknya dia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ha?", Shinn melongo. Mengganggu saja, padahal Shinn sedang menikmati masa ketenanganya bersama Lacus. "Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba kalung Hamumeya yang dipakainya menjadi gelang pun bersinar. Lacus berfirasat kalau dia akan berubah menjadi kucing sebentar lagi. "Ga..gawat! shinn-senpai! Aku pulang duluan ya!", dengan tergesa-gesa.

"O..oy Lacus!", teriakan Shinn tidak di perdulikan lagi.

Lacus berlari secepat mungkin kea rah yang tidak ada orang. Dia berlari ke toilet wanita yang sedang sepi. 3… 2… 1.. dia kembali menjadi seekor kucing. Lacus menghela nafas panjang.

"Hampir saja… jika Senpai mengetahuinya…", Lacus mengelus dada.

Dia pun kembali ke taman bermain yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya itu. Disana dia temukan Cagalli sedang bermain dengan sekor kucing yang diajaknya bermain seluncuran.

"MEEEOOONGGGGG!", kucing itu berteriak saat Cagalli mengajkanya berseluncur.

"HOREEEEE!", teriak dea itu dengan senang,

Lacus langsung jaw drop melihat tingkah ameh dewa aneh itu. Setelah sampai di tanah, kucing itu lari dan mungkin tidak berharap bertemu dengan Cagalli lagi. Dilihatnya Lacus sedang melongo melihatnya. "Oh, Lacus. Selamat datang".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Cagalli-sama?", Lacus sweat drop.

"Aku datang kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat. Karena kau telah mendapatkan Kristal pertamamu", Cagalli memperlihatkan botol berisi Kristal merah yang bersinar.

"Apa..? Aku?", dia masih bingung. "Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau telah menolong seseorang untuk keluar dari masa lalunya", jelasnya.

"Aku… menolong seseorang?"

"Hahh anak bodoh…", Cagalli menaruh kembali botol yang berisi Kristal itu di koper milik Lacus. Karena kau sudah berhasil mendapatkanya yang pertama, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah. "Ini". Cagalli memberikan dompet yang berisi uang receh.

"U..uang?!", Lacus terkejut.

"Kau piker ini apa?", Cagalli sewot.

"Hoaaa! Terima kasih Cagalli-sama! Aku senang sekali bisa mendapatkan Kristal pertamaku! Dan juga Cagalli-sama sudah memberiku uang saku!", Lacus sangat bahagia atas kebaikan "dewa"nya yang satu ini.

"Hhmmm", Cagalli tersenyum melihat Lacus yang memeluk dompet yang baru dia berikan padanya.

Maaf jika ceritanya gaje TT TT

terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri membancanya TT TT

Mohon bantuan reviewnya yaa :))


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa hari belakangan Lacus dalam wujud kucing senang sekali melihat sebuah kalung kucing bertali merah dan ada bell kecil di tengahnya yang berada di petshop di dekat pusat kota. Namun sayang ia tidak bisa membelinya. Karena uang yang diberikan Cagalli harus dia hemat untuk uang saku sekolah, atau misalnya dia ingin minum susu. Pada hari itu ia sedang bersantai di taman. Ada banyak orang yang menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka bersama keluarga di taman yang biasa di jadikan tempat hidup sementaranya.

"Hari minggu taman ini ternyata ramai ya?", di lihatnya anak-anak sedang bermain di bak pasir, bermain ayunan, dan yang lainya. Lacus masih teringat betapa baiknya Shinn yang memberikanya hadiah tempo hari.

Flashback

_"Gawaat aku telaat!",dia pun berlari menuju locker sepatunya dan tidak lupa sarapan ikan goreng kesukaanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka membeli ikan goreng di sebuah warung kecil di dekat taman. Dia cepat cepat menukar sepatunya, sebelum guru masuk kekelas dia harus sudah sampai. _

_ "Santai saja", suara Shinn menyusul dari belakang._

_ "he? Shinn sempai?", mulutnya masih ada ikan._

_ "Bisakah kau habiskan ikan yang ada dimulutmu dulu?", Shinn sweat drop._

_ "Mmh! Ada apa senpai?", akhirnya Lacus bisa menghabiskan satu ekor ikan sebagai sarapanya._

_ "Untukmu", Shinn menyerahkan bungkusan kado kecil berbentuk segi empat. Bungkusan kado itu bergambar kucing. Pastinya Lacus suka yang imut-imut seperti itu bukan?_

_ "Apa... ini?", Lacus menerimanya dengan bingung._

_ "Cepat masuk ke kelas sebelum kau dihukum", Shinn mengingatkan._

_ "WAAA aku harus cepat! Terima kasih senpaaaii!", Lacus berlari sambil membawa kado pemberian Shinn._

_ "Anak kasih ya... Lacus", Shinn pun tersenyum dan pergi._

Endflashback

Shinn yang pagi ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan lari pagi mengambil rute taman sebagai jalurnya. Selain tidak terlalu jauh, di sana mungkin dia menemukan seseorang yang dia cari. Saat melintasi taman itu, Shinn melihat kucing yang memberikanya pita tempo hari. Lalu dia menuju ke arah Lacus yang sedang duduk di bangku taman memperhatikan anak-anak sedang bermain.

"Yo, pagi", sapa Shinn yang mengagetkan Lacus.

"MEEONG! _S..Shinn-senpai?!"_

"Jangan takut, aku tidak menggigitmu kok"

_"_Meong..._Kau mengagetkan aku tau"_

"Ini untukmu"

"Nya? _Apa?"_

Shinn memberikan sebuah kalung kucing yang ada bell-nya. Lalu dia memasangkan ke leher sangat senang dengan hadiah pemberian Shinn. Sudah lama dia menginginkan kalung seperti ini. Kalung tali berwarna pink yang di bawah lehernya terdapat bel kecil.

"Mrrhhh.. meong? _Kenapa membelikan ini untukku_?", Lacus memegang bell kalungnya.

"Mh? Hadiah. Kau telah memberikanku pita untuk bunga Mayu, kau ingat? Aku sudah lama mencarimu seminggu ini. Terima kasih. Baiklah aku harus pergi lagi sampai jumpa", Shinn pergi meninggalkan Lacus dan melanjutkan lari paginya.

"_Shinn-senpai... memang baik ya_?", Lacus membunyikan bell yang dipakai olehnya.

"Yosh! Melihat Shinn-senpai lari pagi aku juga ingin ikut lari pagi! Lari pagi itu sehat kan?!", dengan penuh semangat Lacus beranjak dari bangku taman. Dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke sekitaran kota. Dia juga ingin mengenal kota ini lebih jauh.

Saat tengah berjalan jalan dia melewati toko penjualan hewan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa hewan hewan ang berada disana tidak diperlakukan dengan layak dia mendengar banyak teriakan kucing dan lolongan anjing seperti ingin minta keluar dari sana. Dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kesana.

Saat memasuki toko benar saja. Banyak hewan yang kelaparan dan mereka sudah hampir pingsan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya. Begitu banyak yang menderita. Dia pun hampir menangis.

"Siapa kau?", tanya anjing doberman yang berada di depan toko.

" ?! b..bisa bicara?!", Lacus kaget. Dia pikir hewan tidak bicara.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau binatang bukan? Kau tidak mengerti bahasa yang dipakai oleh bintang?", doberman itu sangat tinggi dan terlihat sangat sangar.

"H..he iya.. aku lupa. Aku bodoh... jika aku jadi kucing kan aku mengerti bahasa binatang ya?", dia merasa jadi bodoh sendiri.

"Pergilah. Sebelum manusia itu menemukanmu", usir si doberman.

"Manusia? Ta..tapi..", belum selesai bicaranya, si doberman langsung menggonggong dengan keras.

"GUK GUK GUK!", doberman itu mengonggong dengan sangat keras.

"Gyaaa! AMPUUUNNN!" Lacus langsung ketakutan dan diapun lari, padahal di dalam sana banyak hewan yang meminta pertolongan, namun Lacus nyalinya ciut karena dia begitu takut dengan anjing. Apalagi doberman. Mereka menakutkan. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena dia kaget mendengar gonggongan anjing itu.

Setelah lari cukup jauh dari toko itu, Lacus kembali ke taman. Dia pergi kemana dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Saat akan tidur siang, tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya bagaimana keadaan hewan-hewan yang berada disana. Mereka pasti kelaparan atau mungkin juga mereka sakit-sakitan. Dia harus mencari cara agar bisa masuk kedalam sana.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kedalam sana?", pikir Lacus.

"Tinggal masuk apa susahnya", jawab Cagalli yang sedang duduk di pinggirnya.

"APA?!", Lacus terkejut karena tiba-tiba Cagalli langsung muncul di sampingnya.

"Jangan kaget!", amarah dewa itu mulai bangkit. Tapi itu bukan salah Lacus karena dia kaget bukan? "Lalu, apa rencanamu?".

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam petshop itu agar aku bisa diambil pemilik petshop disana. Bagaimana menurut Cagalli-sama?", Lacus bertukar pendapat dengan Cagalli.

"Humm... bukan ide yang buruk', dewa itu setuju dengan rencana milik Lacus.

"Tapi aku takut bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia jika ada di dalam kandang?", kucing itu mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. "Waktu itu aku memakai jimat yang Cagalli-sama berikan, tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi kucing"

"Yah bagaimana lagi. Itu adalah alat bantu pengendali yang bisa mengontrol transformasimu hanya kamu", Cagalli melongos. "Kau ingin menolong mereka bukan?", tanya wanita blonde itu serius.

"Ya", jawab Lacus dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu... Hamumeya akan membantumu", Cagalli mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan dari tanganya sehingga Lacus tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Diapun kembali lagi ke toko hewan tersebut. Dia melihat sebuah mobil yang baru di parkir, dan turunlah seorang dokter. Sepertinya dokter itu yang memiliki pet shop. Dia pun dengan cepat mengejar dokter itu saat dokter itu sibuk menurunkan box-box berisi hewan-hewan yang baru dibawanya dari penangkaran hewan liar.

"Meongg...", rayu Lacus.

"Huh? Wahh kucing yang cantik. Dimana pemilkmu?", dokter itu pun menggendong Lacus.

"Meong", Lacus berusaha menarik dokter itu agar membawanya ke pet shop tersebut.

"Ohh.. bagaimana jika aku yang merawatmu. Bersama teman-temanmu yang lain?", dokter itupun menggendong Lacus kedalam petshop.

Begitu majikanya pulang si doberman pun langsung berdiri menghormati tuan-nya. Begitu dia melihat majikanya menggendong kucing yang diusirnya tadi dia langsung menggong-gong lagi.

"GUK GUK GUK!"

"Hii!", Lacus langsung ketakutan bersembunyi. Melihat kucingnya yang baru ketakutan akibat gonggongan doberman-nya itu, si dokterpun marah dan langsung menendang wajahnya.

"DIAM BODOH!"

"Kaing..."

Lacus amat terkejut bagaimana dia bisa sekejam itu pada anjingnya sendiri. Si doberman pun duduk dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu si dokterpun menempatkannya di salah satu kandang miliknya. Dokter itupun ke ruang lain di dalam petshopnya. Si Doberman pun hanya diam menahan sakitnya, dan dia tetap berdiri tegap untuk menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengawasi toko.

"Hai", sapa kucing yang berada di kandang di sampingnya.

"A. Hai", jawabnya.

"Siapa namamu? Namaku Mika. Senang berkenalan dengamu", kucing betina berwarna oranye.

"Lacus", jawabnya tersenyum pahit. Dia melihat sekitar kandangnya.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kelaparan, sakit", kata Mika mengalihakn pandanganya.

"Y..ya...", Lacus merasa tidak enak. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu. Tapi dia harus memikirkan caranya. Semenjak doberman itu sangat menakutkan, dia pasti tidak akan mengijinkanya keluar dari kandang.

Di malam harinya, di saat semua binatang tertidur hanya Lacus yang terjaga. Dia berusaha membuka kunci kandangnya dengan kuku cakarnya. Tidak lama dia berhasil membukanya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kandangnya. Saat ingin melompat dari kandang, dia melihat bahwa dokter itu meletakkan kandangnya setinggi 1 meter lebih.

_"Yosh Lacus.. nyawa kucing ada 9 bukan? Kucing selalu mendarat dengan kakinya terlebih dahulu kan?"_, Lacus menyemangati dirinya sendiri,dia kucing yang takut ketinggian. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk terjun bebas.

BUAAAKK!

Lacus mendarat dengan wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Alhasil wajahnya memar dan memerah. _"Apa hanya aku kucing yang mendarat dengan wajah? Adududuhh, sakitnya_._" _Untung saja binatang yang lain masih tertidur lelap. Dia mengendap endap pergi mencari jalan keluar. Dia lebih takut lagi keluar dari pintu karena si doberman itu sedang tidur di depan sana.

_ "A..aduh harus cari jalan lain!"_

Dia pun memutar arah mencari jalan lain. Ditelusuri nya ruangan per ruangan. Dia menemukan si dokter sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Ya. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Iya, iya aku akan bantu menyembuhkanya. Baiklah besok datang saja kemari", lalu dokter itupun menutup telponya. "Untuk apa aku harus menyelamatkan anjing yang sudah sakit-sakitan itu? Yang terpenting aku mendapatkan uangnya", tanyanya sambil meminum segelas bir.

_"Heh?! Apa katanya?!"_, Lacus yang menguping semakin geram dengan ulah dokter itu.

Karena sudah terlalu mabuk akhirnya dokter itupun tertidur di meja kerjanya. Lacus mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi dari sana, dengan menggunakan jendela ruangan dokter itu yang terbuka. Lacus memelankan langkahnya. Dia pun berhasil keluar dari sana.

Lacus berlari menuju ke taman. Ada yang harus dia ambil di sana. Saat membuka koper dia menemukan dompet yang dihadiahkan Cagalli untuknya karena berhasil mendapatkan kristal kesedihan yang pertama. Dia mengalungi dompet kecil itu di lehernya semenjak Cagalli ingin membantu Lacus.

_Flashback_

_"Cagalli-sama, bisakah kau buka kalung di leherku?", pinta Lacus menunjukkan kalung hadiah yang diberikan Shinn tadi pagi._

_"Kau dapat hadiah lagi ya?", tanya Cagalli membantu membuka tali leher yang menggantung di leher Lacus._

_"Ya, ini pemberian Shinn-senpai. Untuk meyakinkan aku kucing jalanan, aku harus melepasnya bukan?", Lacus menyimpan kalung itu di dalam kopernya._

_"Baiklah", setelah membantu Lacus, Cagalli menjahit kedua ujung dompet milik Lacus dengan seutas benang merah._

_"He? Kenapa di jahit?", dia tidak mengerti apa yang di lakukan dewa ini._

_"Kau akan membutuhkanya", Cagalli membalasnya_

_Endflashback_

"Pertama aku harus mencari makanan! Lalu...", Lacus berlari meninggalkan tempat tinggal sementaranya tersebut. Dia pergi ke swalayan 24 jam. Dia melihat Kira sedang membeli rokok dan bir disana.

_"O..orang itu kan?! K...kira-sama?! Konsentrasi bagaimana kau harus bisa membeli makanan! Jangan pikirkan dia sekarang!", _Lacus pun berlari ke dalam supermarket. Dia melihat harga ikan begitu mahal.

"_M..mahalnya... uangku... tidak cukuuuppp_", Lacus hampir menangis melihat isi dompetnya yang dia kalungkan di lehernya yang hanya ada 3 dolar, sedangkan ikan segar disitu harganya 10 dolar.

Saat Kira mau melintasi tempat ikan segar dia kaget melihat ada kucing berkalungkan dompet sedang meratapi ikan segar yang dijual di dalam freezer.

"K..kucing? b..bagaimana bisa? Apa yang dia lakukan di supermarket?!", Kira bingung. Tapi yang biasanya dia kabur begitu ada kucing kali ini dia membuntutinya. Akhirnya Lacus membeli kue-kue kecil, susu. Lacus menggigit bungkusan kue-kue itu dan mendorong botolsusu nya perlahan. Untung saja botol susunya terbuat dari plastik. Susah payah dia mendorong botol susu agar sampai ke kasir, tapi apa daya si botol terus menggelinding tak tentu arah.

_"Botol susu... kenapa kau begitu susah untuk dibawa ke kasir?! Aku tidak mencurimu, aku membelimu!", _teriaknya kesal dan diapun kelelahan, dia tidak punya tenaga lagi dan akhirnya botol itupun menggelinding di bawah meja kasir. Tiba-tiba Kira datang dan mengambil botol susu itu. Lacus melihat botol susunya di angkat Kira.

_"HWAAAA! Botol susu yang susah payah kuambil! Jangan diambiill!"_, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Apa hanya ini belanjanya tuan?", kasir mengeluarkan belanjaan kira dari keranjang.

"Ya", jawabnya cuek.

"1 botol susu, 2 bungkus rokok, dan 3 kaleng bir. 9 dolar, tuan"

_"Jangan, jangan! Itu milikku! Milikku!"_

"Ini.", Kira menyerahkan credit card nya ke kasir. Lalu kasir pun memprosesnya.

"Terima kasih", kasir mengembalikan kartu milik Kira lalu membungkus belanjaanya.

"Tolong pisahkan susu itu, berikan di plastik yang kecil", Kira meminta kasir itu untuk memisahkan belanjaanya dari susu itu. Si kasir pun bingung, tapi tetap menjalankan permintaan tamu nya ini. "Terima kasih", Kira pun pergi dari luar supermarket.

_"BOTOOOLLL SUSSSUUU!",_ jerit Lacus membatin. Akhirnya dia pasrah dan membiarkan botol susu yang dia bawa susah payah itu di beli oleh Kira. Akhirnya dia pun loncat ke meja kasir.

"Ara? Kucing? Lucunyaa", petugas kasir itupun kaget dengan kedatangan seekor tamu berupa kucing. Dilihatnya kue-kue kecil yang dibawanya. "Kau ingin membeli ini ya?"

_"Iya benar. Uangku ada disini",_ Lacus memegang dompet yang dikalungkan dilhernya.

"Uangmu berada disana? Hmm kucing manis. Hari ini aku akan berikan itu padamu", lalu 4 bungkusan kue muffin itu di taruhnya di dalam plastik kecil seperti yang dia berikan kepada Kira tadi.

_"Benarkahh?! Terima kasihh!"_, Lacus pun menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia pun keluar dari supermarket tersebut. Saat keluar dia melihat botol susu yang dibeli oleh Kira tadi. Dia berpikir kenapa Kira meninggalkan susu yang dibelinya tadi? Dia harus mengembalikanya. Dengan semangat dia menggigit kresek miliknya dan milik Kira. Ternyata dari supermarket ke tempatnya Kira cukup dekat. Mengetahui Kira memiliki alergi terhadap kucing dia memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di depan pintu geser. Lacus melempar batu di kacanya, dan dia pun berlari menuju ke pet shopnya tadi.

TAK!

"Hm?", Kira yang sedang merokok pun langsung melihat di depan pintunya. Dilihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat berbalik dia melihat ada kresek yang berisi botol susu yang dibelinya tadi. Dia pun langsung keluar mengambil kresek itu. "Botol susu ini kan.. yang kubeli di supermarket tadi? Jangan-jangan... "

Sampai di petshop dia langsung melompat jendela dimana dia tadi pergi. Dia memberikan pada kucing kucing yang kelihatanya sakit, dan dia membangunkan mereka untuk memakan kuenya.

"Ssst, hei bangun", Lacus berusaha menyentuh kucing yang berada di dalam kandang yang sedang terkapar sakit itu.

Kucing itupun bangun. Dia melihat tangan Lacus berusaha menggapainya. Kucing jantan yang lebih kecil darinya lemah itupun bangkit dengan susah payah. "Kau.. siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu...?".

"Hmm aku anak baru disini. Ini, aku bawakan sedikit kue untukmu makan. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak, aku harus membaginya dengan yang lain. Maaf jika tidak mengenyangkanmu", Lacus tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa semenjak dia hanya diberi segitu oleh penjaga supermarket itu.

"Hmm.. terima kasih...", si kucing itupun tersenyum.

Lacus membagi kuenya menjadi beberapa potongan kecil,dia tahu bahwa makanan yang dia bawa cukup dan amat cukup kurang untuk semua binatang yang berada disini. Apa boleh buat, dia hanya memberi kucing dan beberapa binatang lain yang terlihat sakit. Setelah membangunkan beberapa binatang lain untuk makan, Lacus menyisakan sepotong untuk doberman itu, dan dia menaruhnya di samping doberman yang sedang tertidur itu, selesai pekerjaanya diapun kembali ke kandang, dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Keesokan paginya, doberman terbangun. Jam 5 pagi. Doberman selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan petshop dan memeriksa binatang lain, ada yang kabur atau tidak. Dia menemukan sepotong kue yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kue?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada kucing itu"

Suara itu berasal dari seekor anjing tua yang berada di dalam kandang yang dekat dengan tempat si doberman tidur. "Dia tadi malam menyisakan potongan itu untukmu. Padahal dirinya sendiri belum memakan bagianya sendiri". Anjing tua itu kembali tidur.

"Yang benar saja", si doberman itu membuang kue pemberian Lacus.

Tepat jam 9 pagi Lacus terbangun karena ada anak kecil menangis. Dia sedang memeluk anjingnya. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sangat sedih karena anjingnya sedang sakit, dan dia tidak ingin anjingnya di rawat disini.

"Yuu-chan! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Yuu-chan!", gadis itu menangis.

"Orang bodoh mana yang membawa anjingnya sakit kemari?", Mika berkomentar.

"Mika-san...", sepertinya Mika tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah melihat kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana dokter? Bisakah Yuu diselamatkan?", tanya orang tua si gadis cilik.

"Percayakan padaku. Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik", si dokter itupun meyakinkan keluarga si pasien.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi", kedua orang tua dan anak gadis itu pergi meninggalkan petshop. Setelah meningglkan petshop, dokter itupun pergi dan menutup petshopnya sebentar.

"Kagurazaka. Jaga toko ini. Jangan biarkan salah satu dari mereka lolos. Aku telah memberimu perawatan kusus yang sangat mahal. Jangan kecewakan aku.",perintah dokter itu.

"GUK!"

Ternyata nama anjing doberman itu adalah Kagurazaka. Kagurazaka pun duduk dengan tegap melihat majikanya pergi meninggalkan petshop. Lacus harus keluar dari kandang untuk melihat anjing yang bernama Yuu itu, atau mungkin dia harus membawanya ke dokter hewan di rumah sakit hewan bukan berada disini. Tapi dia harus bagaimana? Si Kagurazaka sedang berjaga.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?", tanya Mika yang melihat gelagat dari Lacus.

"EH... ya...", jawab Lacus ragu.

"Itu percuma. Kita tidak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu jika Kagurazaka sedang berjaga", Mika lalu kembali tidur.

"Tapi!", perkataan Lacus sangat nyaring sampai ditelinga Kagurazaka.

"DIAMLAH!", suara Kagurazaka yang lantang membuatnya takut. Akhirnya Kagurazaka menghampiri kandang Lacus. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kemarin. Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa kembali".

"Kagurazaka-san... apa kau mengetahui apa yang dokter itu perbuat pada hewan lain yang sedang sakit? Apa dia akan menolong Yuu-san?",

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku. Ku mohon. Ayo kita bawa Yuu-san ke rumah sakit hewan."

"Aku tidak akan menghianati majikanku"

"Tapi! Dia sudah menyakiti Kagurazaka-san! Kagurazaka-san juga mengerti apa yang teman teman disini rasakan bukan?! Mereka tidak bebas... tersakiti..."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan... jadi diamlah"

Kagurazaka lalu mendengar mobil majikanya sedang di parkir dan dia pergi menuju ke pintu petshop menyambut tuanya. Si dokterpun datang membawa kotak yang berisi obat obatan. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yuu.

"Kagurazaka, aku akan melakukan pengobatan padan anjing itu. Berjagalah", perintah majikanya lalu dia pergi keruang periksa.

"GUK! _Mengerti!_"

"Kagurazaka-san, dokter itu tidak akan menolong Yuu-san!", Lacus berteriak. Karena dia sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan dokter jahat itu.

Teriakan Lacus cukup membuat hewan lain kaget. Sebenarnya mereka ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk membantu Lacus. Tapi mereka takut pada Kagurazaka yang juga ganas. Dahulu Kagurazaka melukai salah satu hewan di petshop tersebut dan akhirnya hewan itu dibuang oleh dokter dalam keadaan luka yang belum terobati. Akhirnya Kagurazaka terdiam. Lalu dia membuka kandang Lacus. Mika yang mengetahui kalau itu akan berubah menjadi buruk langsung mencegah Kagurazaka.

"Hentikan Kagurazaka!", Mika mencoba menghentikan Kagurazaka yang pasti dia tidak akan berbuat manis terhadap Lacus setelah kandangnya dibuka olehnya.

Di sekolah keberadaan Lacus pun menjadi pertanyaan bagi temanya Meyrin. Dan juga Shinn yang diam-diam mencarinya. Belakangan ini Shinn akrab dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kemana Lacus ya?", Meyrin melihat bangku dan meja Lacus yang kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya dia meninggalkan pelajaran seperti ini. Tidak ada kabar apapun. Kelihatanya Meyrin sedikit kesepian.

"Dia yang memintanya...", Kagurazaka lalu menggigit kaki Lacus dan menyeretnya sampai terlempar dari kandang. BRAAKK!

Tangan Lacus luar biasa sakit akibat gigitan Kagurazaka. Badannya juga terhantam oleh kandang binatang lain. "U..Uhh! K..kagurazaka-san...". Akibat gigitan doberman itu kaki Lacus pun terluka.

"Kagurazaka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", salah satu anjing berseru melihat kejadian itu.

"Terima.. kasih Kagurazaka..-san... aku... aku akan menyelamatkan Yuu-san..", Lacus dengan kakinya yang terluka berusaha bangkit menuju ruang periksa si dokter.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanya?! Dia tidak ada urusan denganmu!", Kagurazaka mencakar wajah Lacus. Untungnya hanya pipi Lacus yang hanya terkena cakar Kagurazaka.

"Lacus!", Mika mengkhawatirkan Lacus.

"Dia... temanku... Yuu-san... aku memang tidak mengenalnya... aku bahkan belum pernah bicara denganya... tapi.. aku percaya... jika suatu saat nanti.. aku bertemu kembali denganya... dan kita akan saling tersenyum sama lain... itulah teman... bahkan... aku percaya Kagurazaka-san adalah... temanku", Lacus berusaha bangkit walaupun kini salah satu kaki depanya terluka dan dia pun terseok seok untuk berdiri dan dia berjalan menuju keruang periksa si dokter.

Mendengar hal itu Kagurazaka jadi terdiam. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar. Dia tidak pernah ragu sebelumnya. Tapi perkataan Lacus membuatnya jadi takut dan ragu untuk melukai kucing itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Untuk apa... uang? Untuk apa uang jika dia mempunyai banyak uang dan tidak memperhatikan teman-temanya? Bukankah seharusnya majikan itu adalah teman dan bukan "majikan"? Untuk apa... mempunyai kekuatan...jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan temanku?", Lacus berusaha menggedor gedor pintu ruang periksa dengan badanya yang masih sakit karena benturan akibat Kagurazaka. Melihat betapa kerasnya perjuangan Lacus untuk menyelamatkan Yuu semua hewan yang berada di petshop itu jadi terharu.

Dokter yang akan menyuntikkan racun ke dalam tubuh Yuu pun terganggu akibat ulah Lacus yang menggedor gedor pintunya. Lalu dengan muak dia membuka pintu dan ditemukan Lacus di hadapanya. Amarahnya memuncak lalu dokter itu menendang Lacus yang lemah. Lacuspun terkulai di lantai. Melihat Lacus di tendang sebegitu kasar oleh si dokter, Kagurazaka lalu menyerang dokter itu dengan mengigit tanganya. Mika dan hewan lain memberontak dari kandang mereka.

"A..apan ini?! Kau berani menyerang majikanmu sendiri Kagurazaka?!"

Dengan perlawanan sengit akhirnya binatang lain terlepas dari kandangnya, banyak anjing yang membantu menyerang si dokter, dan kucing berusaha mencakar cakar si dokter. Lacus yang masih sadar senang akhirnya mereka semua mempunyai keberanian untuk bersatu.

"Lacus! Kau tidak apa-apa?!", Mika memangku kepala Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa... cepat selamatkan Yuu-san. Bawa dia keluar sebelum dokter itu bisa menyuntikkan racun itu!", Lacus memerintahkan.

"Teman-teman cepat bawa Yuu –san keluar dari ruangan itu!", Mika memerintahkan teman-temanya.

Beberapa anjing menemukan Yuu dalam keadaan terbius dan tidak sadarkan diri diatas sebuah kasur pasien. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendorong kasur pasien itu bergotong royong. Melihat Yuu di bawa keluar oleh anjing2 itu, dokter itu bangkit lalu menyandra salah satu anjing yaitu Kagurazaka sendiri.

"Hentikan!", Kagurazaka kali ini berada di tangan si dokter "Hoo... jadi kalian memberontak ya? Kembalikan anjing lemah itu... atau gantinya anjing nakal ini yang akan menggantikanya..." , dokter itu sudah menyiapkan suntikan yang berisi racun yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"B..brengsek...", beberapa anjing yang mendorong kasur itupun berhenti.

"Walaupun kalian hanya binatang kalian cukup pintar ya? Kalian tahu aku akan membunuh anjing sakit itu karena aku hanya ingin mendapatkan uangnya!"

"Kagurazaka-san..."

"Pergilah... bawa anjing itu pergi. Aku sudah berkhianat pada majikanku... aku pantas mati..."

"Tapi...!"

"Kau juga Lacus.. pergi..."

Lacus membisikkan sesuatu pada Mika. Mika pun ditemani anjing lain pergi keluar petshop. Lacus hanya tersenyum lalu dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengeluarkan cakarnya. Dia pun bangkit. Dokter itupun dengan kegilaanya mau menusukkan suntikan racun itu ke leher Kagurazaka, namun...

"Pergi?! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku!", Lacus mencakar muka si dokter. Ternyata kuku cakar Lacus termasuk tajam terbukti muka si dokter ada yang robek akibat Lacus. Si dokterpun menjatuhkan Kagurazaka dan suntikkan tersebut.

"Kagurazaka-san ayo lari, semuanya ayo!", seru Lacus

Kagurazaka , Lacus, dan hewan hewan lain berhasil kabur meninggalkan petshop. Saat itu Mika dan seekor anjing petshop membawa polisi. Polisi itu terkejut dengan adanya anjing yang terkapar di kasur pasien, dan ditemukanya dokter itu dalam keadaan berdarah wajahnya. Dan tanpa babibu lagi polisi itu curiga dengan kelakuan anjing dan binatang binatang petshop itu akan dokter tersebut yang menunjukkan gelagat sama sekali tidak ramah. Tentu pasti ada yang salah kan?

"Berikan anjing itu!", dokter itupun mengejar binatang-binatang petshop.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!", polisi itu menodongkan pistol.

"Bukan urusanmu!", si dokter itu pun hampir menyerang si polisi. Namun polisi itu lebih sigap. Dia memukul perut si dokter sehingga menyebabkanya pingsan. Polisi itu melihat ada jarum suntik di tangan si dokter. Dia pun yakin kalau itu racun. Entah karena kebetulan apa pemilik Yuu melihat kejadian itu saat dia berniat menjenguk. Dia melihat Yuu berada di kasur pasien.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!", gadis kecil itu berlari memeluk Yuu yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit!", polisi itu langsung menelfon telfon darurat rumah sakit hewan.

Akhirnya Yuu dibawa kerumah sakit hewan. Dokter berkata Yuu hanya di suntik bius, tapi setelah diperiksa oleh dokter hewan, suntikan yang di bawa oleh dokter jahat itu adalah semacam racun untuk mematikan sel saraf binatang. Beberapa binatang yang mendengarkan berita itu cukup lega karena si dokter jahat belum sempat menyuntikkan itu kepada Yuu. Lacus dan Kagurazaka berada di gang kecil di samping petshop.

Siang itu dokter jahat diringkus polisi akibat perbuatanya karena percobaan membunuh Yuu dan memanfaatkan pekerjaanya untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cara kotor yaitu membunuh hewan yang ditanganinya dan memeras keluarga si empunya hewan piaraan agar memberikan uang yang banyak dengan iming iming akan menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Padahal dia menyuntikkan racun dan racun itu akan berefek jangka panjang untuk membuat penyakitnya semakin memburuk.

"Kagurazaka-san... terima kasih...", Lacus tersenyum.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?", tanyanya cuek.

Kira yang sedang berjalan-jalan karena membolos itupun tertarik untuk menuju petshop itu. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali kesana. Dia ingin melihat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkan alerginya.

Tiba-tiba kuping kucing Lacus menghilang. Kagurazaka yang melihat itupun bingung. "Lacus! Kuping mu menghilang!"

Lacus langsung memegang kedua kupingnya. Benar! Kedua kupingnya lenyap!

"Ga..gawat! aku..aku! Gyaaaa!", Lacus panik.

"Ada apa Lacus?!", si Kagurazaka juga ikutan panik.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bersinar terang, dan Kira melihat sinar itu dan berlari kesana, apalagi dia mendengar teriakan seseorang. Sinar itu begitu menyilaukan mata sehingga Kagurazaka tidak bisa melihatnya, setelah sinar itu lenyap Lacus berubah menjadi manusia. Hal itu tentu mengagetkan Kagurazaka.

"A..aku jadi manusia?", Lacus bingung

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!", Kira yang tiba di gang tersebut.

"K...Kira-senpai...?!", Lacus kaget campur panik. Apa dia melihat perubahan bentuknya tadi?

"Lacus...? manusia?!",Kagurazaka gak kalah kaget.

"Lacus? Sedang apa kau disini..?" Kira bingung. Cahaya sangat terang, lalu kehadiran Lacus yang tiba-tiba.

**_DI dunia milik Cagalli_**

Cagalli yang sedang berada di kolam airnya yang digunakanya untuk mengawasi Lacus tiba-tiba di datangi oleh beberapa orang tentara berpakaian putih dan menghancurkan kolam miliknya tersebut. Kolam tersebut merupakan kolam suci miliknya sebagai Dewa.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kolamku?!", Cagalli mulai marah dan siap untuk berkelahi.

"Bicaramu sangat tidak sopan, the Great Genbu", sindir seorang pemuda yang berada di barisan depan

"Kami menjemputmu atas perintah High Priestess, Cagalli", pemimpin tentara yang melepaskan helm perangnya tersebut. Pemuda tampan berambut biru dan bermata emerald tersebut.

"High Priestess?", Cagalli membulatkan mata hazelnya begitu mendengar kata High Priestess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 UP!

Happy reading to all silent readers,

thx buat

aputriabsari : Hohoho terlalu semangat nge upload jadi gak liat liat dulu ==;a . Maaf anak-anak warnet harus ngejar waktu TT TT

alyazala : Hahaha pasti! Tapi Agak lama buat nunggu progress Athrun ma Cagalli nya TT TT. Maaf yaa... Tapi tetep ikutin ceritanya ya :")

dan Kedatangan Kira membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih memikirkan apa Kira melihatnya berubah wujud atau tidak. Dia hanya terdiam, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Kira memperhatikan Lacus, dia harus mencerna apa yang terjadi. Lalu dia melihat luka Lacus, luka gigitan Kagurazaka.

"Lacus!", Kira langsung menghampiri Lacus yang masih terduduk.

"I..Iya?", Lacus takut

"Kakimu, kenapa?!", Kira langsung memeriksa kaki Lacus yang terluka.

"Heh?! It..itu". Lacus terbata-bata melihat Kira begitu dekat denganya.

Lalu Kira melihat Kagurazaka yang sedang berada di belakang badan Lacus. Kira dengan cepat beramsumsi kalau Lacus telah digigit anjing doberman itu. Dia langsung ingin memukul Kagurazaka dengan balok yang berada di dekat dengan nya.

Begitu tahu Kira akan memukul Kagurazaka, Lacus langsung berpura-pura sakit kakinya agar Kira teralihkan perhatianya. "A..aduh!"

Ternyata cara Lacus cukup efektif mengalihkan perhatian Kira. Kirapun menghampiri Lacus lagi. "Ada apa?! Apakah sakit?! Ayo kita kerumah sakit!", Kira pun menggendong Lacus dengan bridal style keluar dari gang. Kira berlari, tapi apa boleh buat alerginya pada kucing lagi lagi kumat. Gejala matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata, dan bersin bersin. Tentu saja itu semakin membuatnya terganggu. Lacus pun langsung tidak enak hati.

"K..Kira-senpai! Tu..turunkan saja aku! Alergi senpai mulai kumat!", Lacus panik karena dirinya alergi Kira kumat kembali.

"Kau bukan kucing kan!? Aku bukan alergi padamu tapi pada kucing!", Kira masih sekuat tenaga menahan alerginya.

"Tapi Senpai! Aku aku bisa jalan sendiri!", Lacus makin berkeras

"Kita harus ke dokter dan sembuhkan lukamu!", Kira tidak memperdulikan perkataan Lacus dan terus berlari.

Ada seseorang yang mengamati Kira dan Lacus berada agak jauh dengan mereka terlihat kesal.

**_Di dunia Cagalli..._**

Cagalli sedang duduk di kediamanya, sebuah istana tradisional jepang. Di halaman sitana tersebut ada tumbuh beberapa bunga favoritnya. Kemudian tak lama, beberapa pisau mengincar dirinya yang sedang santai. Namun berkat kemampuan bela dirinya, Cagalli berhasil menghinari pisau-pisau yang dilemparkan padanya itu dengan mudah. "Cagalli...", seorang pemuda berambut biru bermata emerald memandang tajam matanya.

"Ho... Pangeran Zala ya?", Cagalli menyindir. "WOY! Jangan rusak rumah orang!", Cagalli marah-marah karena pisau-pisau yang dilemparkan oleh Athrun tadi merusak pekaranganya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam kok", Pangeran Zala itupun menyerang Cagalli. Namun Cagalli melindungi dirinya dengan baik menggunakan samurai kesayanganya.

"Ada apa kemari? Terima kasih padamu saat ini aku dihukum oleh High Priestess untuk tidak bisa pergi ke dunia manusia", Cagalli menurunkan pedangnya.

"Bukankah memang aturan awalnya begitu. Kau tidak boleh membantu manusia untuk menyelesaikan perjanjian itu. Tapi kau beberapa kali membantunya", pangeran itu menghardik.

"Sudahlah Athrun. Aku mengerti kenapa aku lakukan itu pada Lacus. Kau kemarin juga mendengar apa yang sudah kujelaskan di depan High Priestess kan?", Cagalli mulai muak jika masalah kemarin harus dia bahas lagi, apalagi dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"_**_Cagalli Yulla Attha, the Great Genbu. Kau mengerti kenapa kau dipanggil kemari bukan?", tanya seorang wanita cantik paruh baya memakai baju pendeta yang sedang duduk didampingi para dayangnya._

_"Maafkan saya, High Priestess. Saya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi", Cagalli menunduk._

_"Tugasmu adalah mengawasi gadis itu. Gadis yang melakukan perjanjian itu. Kau tidak boleh membantunya dengan sihirmu. Bukankah begitu?", tanya High Priestess lembut._

_"Tapi High Priestess! Dia melakukan itu untuk membantu temanya, dia tidak melakukan itu untuk kejahatan bukan?", Cagalli membela dirinya._

_"DI masa lalunya dia adalah manusia bukan?kita adalah Celestial Being, Genbu. Kita berbeda dengan mereka. Manusia adalah mahluk yang terikat dengan kebaikan dan kejahatan. Kekuatan suci itu... kau tidak boleh menggunakanya sembarangan. Terkecuali kau mengabulkan permohonan sesuai dengan kontrak yang manusia lakukan dengan kita. Maafkan aku, kau harus kuhukum tidak boleh menginjak bumi, berhubungan lagi dengan gadis itu. Kau akan menjemputnya sesuai dengan waktu yang telah kita tentukan.. dan juga…"_

_Cagalli kaget dengan sanksi yang di jatuhkan oleh High Priestess untuknya. Teramat sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Lacus dan tanpa mengawasinya. Tapi Cagalli kembali berkilah._

_"Tapi High Priestess , bukankah aku harus mengawasi Lacus? Dia tidak mungkin kutinggalkan sendiri untuk menjalani tugas itu bukan?"_

_"Seseorang akan menggantikanmu untuk tugas itu."_

_"Heh?" _

ENDFLASHBACK

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja itu pelanggaran bukan? Seorang manusia yang akan menyelesaikan perjanjianya di tuntut untuk melakukan dengan usahanya sendiri. Tidak perduli apa yang harus dihadapinya nanti. Kita tidak boleh terlibat dengan apa yang dilakukan manusia", sepertinya Athrun ingin menegaskan peraturan itu pada Cagalli.

"Aku seorang Dewa. Walaupun apa yang kau katakan adalah peraturan langit, aku juga mempunyai peraturan sendiri dalam hidupku. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mengaturku dalam aturan langit, dan aku juga tidak perduli dengan Ibumu, Lenore Zala, the High Priestess, dan kau juga sebagai The Great Suzaku", Cagalli mengangkat pedangnya ke wajah Athrun. Ya, Athrun adalah satu dewa yang bergelar The Great Suzaku. Kedua dewa itu memang selalu berselisih satu dengan yang lain.

"Kau memang keras kepala ya?", Athrun lalu menghilang.

"Athrun brengsek... aku di hukum karena keseringan membantu Lacus. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? ", Cagalli menaruh kembali pedangnya dalam sarungnya dan dia harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya dia bisa membantu Lacus walaupun sekarang dia berbeda dunia.

**_Di rumah sakit dunia manusia_**

Lacus mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter. Kakinya diberi obat luka, plaster dan perban. Memang agak dalam sih luka yang habis bekas digigit oleh Kagurazaka. Lacus juga mendapatkan suntikan anti rabies. Kira sedang menungguinya di ruang tunggu. Setelah selesai mendapatkan perawatan dokter, Kira masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?", tanya Kira

"Ehh ya. Terima kasih Kira-senpai sudah mengantarkan aku ke dokter", senyumnya. " Yosh baiklah, aku pasti sudah sembuh karena dokter sudah memberikan perawatanya padaku!", Lacus langsung loncat dari tempat tidur. Saat menginjak lantai kakinya langsung senut-senut. "GYAAAA!", teriakanya.

"B..bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan berdiri dulu!", Kira panik.

"Haduh... sakitt! Hiks...", Lacus kecewa

"Naik ke punggungku", Kira menawarkan punggungnya. Pipi Lacus langsung bersemu merah.

"K..kira-senpai? Tapi...", Lacus berusaha menolaknya,

"Kau masih belum bisa jalan kan? Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Di mana rumahmu?", Kira menanyakan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab oleh Lacus.

"I...itu... aku bisa jalan sendiri! Sungguh! Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Kira-senpai jangan repot-repot! Lagipula Kira-senpai alergi bukan terhadapku?", Lacus kebat kebit menjawab pertanyaan Kira. Selama ini dia tidak punya rumah kan? Dia menjadi gelandanga.

"...", Kira terdiam. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Lacus. Entah kenapa Lacus sedikit kecewa. Bahkan Kira tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Kira-senpai...", Lacus hampir menangis karena dia telah berbuat salah pada Kira. Akhirnya dengan bersusah payah dia pergi dari rumah sakit untuk pulang ke taman, tempat tinggalnya. Dia hanya duduk di ayunan sambil meratapi lukanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Botol Kristal miliknya! "Botol!". Lalu dengan cepat Lacus membuka kopernya. Benar saja. Disitu bertambah sebuah Kristal berwarna jingga. Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Cagalli-sama… tidak berada di sini..ya? Bukanya dia biasa member tahuku jika aku mendapatkan sebuah Kristal baru?"

. Karena sudah malam dan dia harus tidur. Saat memasuki tempat persembunyianya dia sadari sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa berubah menjadi kucing.

"Baiklah… henshin!", Lacus berteriak sambil berpose ala kamen rider untuk berubah menjadi kucing.

"He..he? Hensin! Henshin!", Lacus berusaha berubah berkali-kali namun tidak berhasil.

"G..gawat.. kenapa aku tidak bisa berubah?!", Karena kelelahan dia pun tidur di dalam sana.

Keesokan paginya dia bangun dengan badan yang sakit. Yaitu badannya harus dilipat seperti kucing yang sedang tidur. Belum lagi kakinya yang masih sakit akibat gigitan Kagurazaka, terlebih lagi hatinya sakit karena membuat Kira kesal

"Hoy", suara seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dia memiliki mata jingga yang tajam dan rambutnya berwarna coklat. Dia begitu tinggi, sangat tinggi bagi Lacus, dan dia juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolahnya.

"Siapa kau?", sepertinya dia tahu tentang Cagalli.

"Aku Kagurazaka, kau lupa?"

"Ara! Kagurazaka-san kau sebenarnya man..!"

Belum selesai perkataan Lacus, Kagurazaka langsung membekapnya dan membawanya ketempat lain. Kagurazaka ternyata cukup tampan.

"Ada hal yang aneh terjadi. Aku hanya menginginkan permohonan", Kagurazaka menjelaskan.

"Permohonan? Permohonan Kagurazaka-san?", Lacus melihat Kagurazaka dengan penasaran.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Seandainya aku bisa menjadi manusia...", Kagurazaka bicara dengan disirnya sendiri saat dia berada di pinggir kolam taman malam itu._

_Tiba-tiba air dikolam tersebut berubah menjadi pusaran air yang sangat besar lalu membuat pilar air. Kagurazaka hanya diam walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Dari pilar air tersebut mucullah sesosok wanita memakai pakaian dewa berwarna kuning keemasan, dan rambut yang berwarna sama dengan pakaianya tersebut._

_"Kudengar... kau ingin menjadi manusia?", tanya dewa itu _

_"Ya. Aku ingin menjadi manusia", Kagurazaka menjawabnya dengan jelas._

_"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi manusia?"_

_"Ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku berhutang budi dengan orang itu"_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Lacus. Dia seekor kucing. Walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya dia adalah manusia"._

_Dewa itu diam dan berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia memberikan tawaran kepada Kagurazaka. Dan kali ini pun mengeluarkan sihirnya, dan siap mengubah Kagurazaka menjadi manusia._

_"Mengubahmu menjadi manusia membutuhkan sihir yang besar dan itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah untukmu selanjutnya hidup sebagai manusia. Aku harus meminta bayaran itu padamu"_

_" Baik. Apa bayaran itu?"_

_Lalu dewa itu dengan kekuatan besarnya berhasil mengubah Kagurazaka menjadi manusia. Dengan rambuthitam kecoklatan dan mata berwarna jingga. Dewa itu menghilang. Kagurazaka menuju ke arah taman diamana Lacus sedang beristirahat._

_"Aku benar kan?", Kagurazaka menunggui Lacus yang sedang tidur dengan duduk diluar tempat persembunyianya._

ENDFLASHBACK

"Kau harus sekolah bukan?", tanyaKagurazaka.

"Heh?! Benar! Aku harus kesekolah! Tapi... bagaimana dengan barang-barangku?", Lacus melihat kopernya yang berisi barang-barangnya.

Kagurazaka menyerahkan tas sekolahnya, dan juga botol SEED milik Lacus. Dia membawa koper milik Lacus. "Kau pergilah sekolah", perintah Kagurazaka.

"Ta..tapi Kagurazaka mau kemana dengan koperku?"

"Aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal. Jika aku mendapatkanya aku akan menjemputmu kesekolah nanti"

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk tempat sewa!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, pergi sana."

Akhirnya Lacus menurut dengan perintah Kagurazaka. Dia memakai kalung kucingnya sebagai gelang di tangan kirinya. Lacus sudah 2 hari membolos karena kejadian kemarin menyelamatkan binatang-bintang petshop dari dokter jahat. Pasti dia akan dimarahi oleh guru nanti. Saat di sekolah dia berjumpa dengan Shiho Westenfuss yang sedang berlatih basket sendiri di lapangan. Lacus sangat kagum dengan kemampuan Shiho bermain basket. Dia tinggi dan anggun saat melakukan shoot. Ternyata shoot yang dilakukan Shiho kebablasan dan bola basket itu menghampiri wajah Lacus dengan hard landing.

"GYAAAAA!"

Shiho pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah Lacus yang setengah sadar akan impact dari hard landing shoot nya, wajah Lacus memerah dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Ma..maaf! apa kau tidak apa-apa?!", Shiho khawatir, apalagi dengan tubuh kecil Lacus, diapun membantunya berdiri.

"He he he tidak apa-apa...", Lacus memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Maafkan aku", Shiho menunduk.

"Aku yang minta maaf pada Shiho-senpai, aku tidak cepat menghindar. Itu adalah tembakan yang bagus dan cepat, bahkan aku tidak bisa menghindarinya", Lacus tertawa.

Shiho tersenyum kecil pada Lacus. "Terima kasih ya?". Dia kembali ke lapangan dan kembali lagi berlatih basket sendiri.

DI perjalanan Lacus memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya dibandingkan dengan Shiho. Shiho tinggi, cantik, jago basket. Sedangkan dirinya... Pendek, dan dia cepat capek jika disuru olahraga, kecuali lari tentunya.

"Ah... Aku iri sekali dengan Shiho-senpai...", muncul awan gelap di atas kepalanya.

"Ohayou Lacus!", sambut Meyrin yang membuat awan mendung dari kepala Lacus menghilang.

"Ohayou Meyrin! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!", semangatnya.

"Sudah lama? Ah benar juga, Lacus-chan sudah tidak masuk 2 hari ya?"

"Eh.. yaa"

"Kau membolos? Sakit?"

"Hahaha aku sakit, tempo hari aku digigit anjing"

"He! Benarkah?! Apa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa?!"

"Yah begitulah"

Begitulah percakapan mereka di perjalanan sampai ke kelas mereka yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa anak-anak yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari yang menyontek PR temanya, mengobrol dan lain-lain.

DI tempat lain, Shiho sedang beristirahat di taman belakang sekolah. Dia terlihat kesal dan melemparkan bola basketnya entah kemana. Melihat Shiho sedang sendiri Yzac, menyusulnya.

"Kenapa kau marah?", Yzac muncul di belakangnya sambil memungut bola basket milik Shiho.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Seseorang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti", Shiho berdiri dan mengambil bola basket yang dipegang oleh Yzac.

"Ya, seharusnya aku juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu", Yzac menjawab dengan dingin.

Di saat jam istirahat di papan pengumuman tertempel akan ada acara pertandingan tim basket putri melawan SMU lain. Pastinya acara akan seru karena Kapten tim putri, Shiho Westenfuss akan menjadi bintang dilapangan nanti. Shiho dikenal sebagai Point Maker, dia memliki kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk menerobos pertahanan tim lawan. Sudah banyak piala dan penghargaan yang di dapatnya. Tapi sepertinya Shiho tidak senang dengan pertandingan ini.

"Waah! Shiho-senpai akan bertanding dengan SMA St. Touhou!", Meyrin terlihat gembira.

"SMA ?", Lacus bertanya.

"Iya, adalah sekolah elit dimana banyak dilahirkan atlit terbaik disana!", dia menjelaskan kepada Lacus yang gak up-date ini.

"Benarkah?", Lacus memandangi poster itu.

"Aku dengar gosip bahwa Shiho-senpai pernah bersekolah disana. Tapi dia pindah kesini karena mengejar Yzac-senpai", Meyrin pun menggandeng dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Lacus.

"Yzac-senpai?", dia mendengar Meyrin dengan seksama,

"Hum! Yzac-senpai adalah calon tunangan dari Shiho-senpai!", histerisnya.

Shinn sedang bermain PSP-nya lalu dia melihat Yzac berbeda dari yang biasanya, dan Dearkka juga memperhatikan sesuatu yang lain dari Yzac. Yang biasanya dia sering ngomel-ngomel kepada Shiho kali ini mereka terlihat acuh tak acuh. Lain seperti biasanya? Shiho pun meninggalkan kelas begitu di jemput oleh teman-teman satu timnya untuk berlatih. Karena Dearkka adalah sahabat Yzac dia pun menghampirinya untuk menghiburnya.

"Yosh Yzac!", tepuk Dearkka.

"Brengsek! Jangan membuatku kaget!", Yzac langsung ngomel kepada Dearkka.

"Apa yang sedang sahabatku pikirkan? Kenapa biasanya wajahmu yang begitu cerah kali ini harus lecek seperti cucian?", canda Dearkka.

"Bodoh! Pergi sana!", dia pun mengusir Dearkka dan pergi dari kursinya.

Dearkka dan Shinn sweat drop. Karena Yzac yang memerintahkanya pergi, ternyata Yzac sendiri yang pergi dari ruang kelas ke entah berantah.

"Sepertinya si temperatur itu ada masalah?", Shinn menyambung.

"Tenperatur? Maksudmu Joule?", Dearkka sweat drop.

"Kau tahu sendiri", Shinn sambil melanjutkan main game-nya.

"Yah seperti itulah", Dearkka angkat bahu.

Saat pulangan sekolah Shiho tetap berlatih di aula olahraga bersama timnya. Pertandingan akan diadakan besok. Lacus sangat tertarik dengan latihan basket yang dilakukan Shiho di aula, dan dia menyaksikan latihanya. Meyrin pun sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Kapten!", seorang tim mengoper bola ke Shiho.

Dengan tangkapan yang tepat Shiho berlari menerobos pertahanan timnya yang lain, tapi entah apa yang di pikirkanya, seorang wakil kapten, Miki mampu merebut bola milik Shiho dan Shiho pun terjatuh.

"Shiho-senpai!", teriak Lacus yang khawatir dengan Shiho.

"Kapten, kau tidak apa-apa?", Miki membantu Shiho berdiri.

"Senpai", tim yang lain pun menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya kurang konsentrasi", Shiho tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan lakukan itu disaat pertandingan, Kapten", saran Miki yang memberikan handuk kecil ke Shiho.

"Kalian juga. Baiklah kali ini latihan selesai. Beristirahatlah, dan besok lusa kita akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita. Kalian mengerti?", Shiho menasehati tim-nya.

"Baik!"

Rekan 1 timnya pun bubar. Tapi Shiho tidak pulang. Karena dia tidak ingin pulang. Sepertinya dia ingin sendiri? Shiho pun melakukan shoot 3 point. Tapi gagal. Begitu diulang berkali-kali. Ada apa denganya? Dia pun marah dan melempar bolabasket itu ke arah ring, dan lagi-lagi bolanya tidak masuk ke ring.

"Sialan!", umpatnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, senpai", Lacus menghampiri Shiho dengan bola yang tadi menggelinding di kakinya.

"Eh kau?", Shiho melihat Lacus yang tadi pagi hampir "tewa" akibat hard landing di permukaan wajah Lacus.

"Ya! Shiho-senpai sangat hebat!", Lacus memberikan bolanya kepada Shiho.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di lapangan basket di dalam aula. Lacus merasakan bahwa Shiho tidak tenang bahkan dia sepertinya gelisah tentang sesuatu. Lalu akhirnya Shiho berbicara.

"Aku... aku sepertinya tidak menikmati permainan ini", dia melihat ring basket.

"Heh?", Lacus melihat Shiho yang terlihat sedih.

"Ada yang tidak kusukai, itu sebabnya aku tidak menikmatinya. Mungkin lusa besok akan menjadi buruk", Shiho terlihat pesimis akan pertandingan besok.

"Apa?! Tapi Shiho-senpai adalah Kapten yang hebat! Kudengar Shiho-senpai telah banyak mendapatkan gelar juara untuk sekolah ini, bukankah begitu?", Lacus mengklarifikasi pernyataan Shiho.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku cukup ceroboh bahkan berlatih tanding. Jangankan berlatih tanding, bahkan saat berlatih sendiri aku mencelakakanmu. Aku adalah Kapten yang buruk",Shiho pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Lacus.

"Shiho-senpai...bukan Kapten yang buruk... ",

"..."

"Itu sebabnya, Shiho-senpai harus semangat lagi! Hanya gagal berkali-kali tidak masalah kan? Itu sebabnya Shiho-senpai mempunyai kesempatan berkali kali menjadi juara!"

"... Ya.. mungkin begitu"

"Kegagalan merupakan modal untuk mencari kesempatan... ya kan?"

Shiho pun meninggalkan Lacus. Kagurazaka yang sedari tadi menunggui diluar aula pun menyusul Lacus yang sedang duduk sendiri dilapangan basket. Sepertinya dia sedangsedih karena gagal menyemangati idolanya tersebut.

"Hoy, aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal untukmu", Kagurazaka menepuk pundak Lacus.

"Heh? Benarkah?", Lacus pun berdiri.

Dan mereka pun pulang bareng. Melihat Lacus sedih membuatnya terpaksa berbicara. Walaupun dia tidak mneyukainya. "Ada apa?", Kagurazaka menunduk melihat Lacus.

"Hmm.. walaupun bersinar seterang apapun sebuah bintang, mereka mempunyai kegelapanya sendiri ya?",Lacus sambil memandangi jalan.

"Yahbegitulah. Hidup mempunyai 2 sisi, baik atau jahat, gelap atau terang, kita berjalan diantara jalan yang sulit", dan Lacus kembali diam. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertemu dengan siswi siswi yang sedang nongkrong di cafe di pinggir jalan kota. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sepertinya, lalu diantara pembicaraan mereka terlintas nama Shiho.

"Hah? Shiho putri boneka itu?"

"Heh?", Lacus langsung terdiam, dan dia menarik Kagurazaka untuk bersembunyi. Mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Kagurazaka-san ayo!"

"Ma..mau kemana?!", mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon dekat cafe.

"Ya, dia sekarang menjadi putri kesayangan "

"Tentu saja kan? Bukankah dia Kapten basket Putri terkuat ?"

"Yah, dia hanya putri putus asa yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan"

"A..apa?!", Lacus semakin ingin memukul gadis-gadis yang berani menghina Shiho-senpai.

"Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah orang gagal yang berada di . setelah kegagalanya dia mengejar anak konglomerat Joule dan bertunangan denganya."

Mereka pun tertawa karena merendahkan Shiho. Lacus jadi teringat sesuatu kalau Meyrin bilang Shiho adalah tunangan dari Yzac Joule. Dan Shiho pindah dari Touhou untuk mengejar Yzac. Lalu Kagurazaka mengajak pergi Lacus untuk tidak menguping lagi.

"Ayo pergi. Kau sudah tahu kan? Tidak ada gunanya memukul mereka disini.", Kagurazaka meninggalkan Lacus.

"Tu..tunggu Kagurazaka-san!", akhirnya Lacus pun mengikuti Kagurazaka.

"Menguping itu tidak baik"

"Aku bukan menguping tapi hanya..."

Kagurazaka lalu berhenti di depan petshop yang dahulu jadi tempat tinggalnya. Lacus ingat tentang petshop itu, tapi yang berbeda adalah petshop itu telah dikosongkan, dan di dalamnya terlihat bersih. Kagurazaka pun masuk kesana.

"Ayo masuk", dia membuka pintu untuk Lacus.

"Ta..tapi ini kan petshop..", Lacus melihat seklilingnya. Sepertinya ini bukan petshop lagi.

"Aku mengambil alih tempat ini. Semenjak si dokter ditangkap polisi dan pengurusan surat-surat hewan tersebut telah disita, dan bisnis kejinya pun di berhentikan. Binatang-binatang yang lain kini telah berada di tempat penangkaran binatang yang layak sambil menunggu keluarga mana yang akan mengadopsi mereka", jelas Kagurazaka.

"Oh...sukurlah..."

"Kau bisa tinggal disini. Peralatanya sih cukup lengkap, aku hanya menyingkirkan barang-barang si brengsek itu, sisanya di dapur masih ada", Lacus mengecek ke dapur.

DI dengarnya tinggal berdua di kepala Lacus langsung meletup sesuatu yang tidak bisa di bayangkan."A...aku tinggal dengan Kagurazaka-san?! Ta..tapi! laki-laki dan wanita belum..belum menikah tidak boleh tinggal bersama kan?!", dia bingung, grogi, malu, dan wajahnya merah padam.

Kagurazaka hanya diam melihat ekspresi Lacus yang seperti anak kecil yang polos. Dan dia berjalan menuju ke arah Lacus. Saat itu dia langsung berlutut menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Lacus. Dia memeluknya. Lacus hanya kaget melihat mata Kagurazaka yang benar-benar serius.

"Ka..kagurazaka-san..!", Lacus grogi.

"Panggil saja nii-chan... anggap saja seperti itu ya? Kau tidak perlu khawatir", ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Lacus.

Lacus tersenyum dan memeluk kembali Kagurazaka. Dia merasakan kehangatan hatinya jika berada di dekat Lacus. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan menjadi kakak angkatnya.

Keesokan harinya Kagurazaka dan Lacus berangkat sekolah bersama. Ya mereka terlihat seperti kakak adik. Banyak gadis-gadis lain terpesona oleh Kagurazaka. Kulit putih yang bersih, tinggi, maskulin, cool. Hari ini Kagurazaka jadi murid baru dikelas Lacus.

"Yosh anak-anak, perkenalkan ini adalah Kagurazaka. Murid baru dikelas ini", guru memperkenalkan Kagurazaka secara singkat.

"Waah tampanya!"

"Iya, dia sangat tinggi!"

Beberapa murid perempuan berbisik bisik memuji ketampanan Kagurazaka. Dia pun tersenyum pada Lacus, dan lalu dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kagurazaka, dan aku juga sekaligus kakak sepupu dari Lacus. salam kenal", senyumnya cool. Membuat anak-anak perempuan menjerit dan sebagian tidak percaya bahwa Lacus bisa mempunyai kakak sepupu seperti seorang model. Tapi berbeda dengan murid laki-laki yang seakan iri dengan Kagurazaka yang seperti model itu.

"Hee! Benarkah Lacus-chan?!", Meyrin terkejut.

Lacus hanya tersenyum tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganya karena pasti fans Kagurazaka akan menyerangnya karena suasana kelas cukup riuh. Lalu Kagurazaka memilih tempat duduk di belakang bangku Lacus di sebalah kiri padahal sudah jelas disitu ada murid lain.

"Boleh kah aku duduk disini?", tanya Kagurazaka dengan dingin.

"Hah?", si murid ini kaget.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?", kali ini Kagurazaka menambahkan penekanan di perkataanya dan instingnya sebagai anjing doberman untuk mengintimidasi mulai keluar dari sorot matanya yang tajam, beringas dan tentu saja mematikan.

"Boleh boleh boleh!", si murid itu langsung mengambil tas-nya dan lari kebangku yang lain.

Lacus hanya sweat drop melihat ternyata Kagurazaka tidak berubah juga, tapi saat melihat Lacus, Kagurazaka tersenyum innocent seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan latar belakangnya pun bunga-bunga. Pelajaranpun dimulai, Lacus masih berpikir dimana Cagalli sekarang?

Saat jam istirahat Kagurazaka langsung dikerubungi oleh fans-fans yang baru jadi tadi. Mereka menanyakan hal yang macam-macam.

"Kagurazaka-sama, benarkah kau sepupu Lacus-san?"

"Kagurazaka-sama, apa kau bekerja sebagai model?"

"Apa makanan favorit Kagurazaka-sama?"

Baru pertama kali ada banyak orang yang berbicara dengannya. Sebelumnya dia hanya diam dan tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun hanya pada dokter brengsek itu dia bisa berbicara. Ini membuatnya sedikit senang. Lalu dia menjawab "Ya. Aku kakak sepupunya. Aku tidak bekerja sebagai model. Aku akan membuka toko bunga dan cafe sekitar seminggu lagi bersama dengan Lacus. makan favorit ya? Mungkin ikan?", jawaban Kagurazaka cukup singkat. Ya, semalam Kagurazaka dan Lacus juga berdiskusi untuk membuka lahan usaha. Mereka ingin membantu tempat perlindungan hewan liar. Saat ini Lacus sedang mencari Shiho di aula latihan. Terlihat disana penampilan Shiho begitu buruk. Dia tidak konsentrasi, kelelahan dan sebagainya. Beberapa anggotanya mengkhawatirkanya, begitupula dengan Lacus.

"Kapten, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Oy Shiho, berkonsentrasi lah!"

"Maaf..."

"Jika seperti itu lebih baik kau tidak usah bertanding. Benarkan? Kau akan gagal lagi. ", ucapan yang sangat pedas keluar dari mulut Yzac, tunangan Shiho.

"Yzac!"

"...", Shiho hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan tunanganya itu. Shiho pun berlari keluar aula di susul oleh Lacus. shiho menunduk dan sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Lacus melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan

"Shiho-senpai, silahkan minum jus jeruk dulu", Lacus memberikan sebotol jus jeruk dingin ke Shiho. Shiho ingat bahwa gadis ini yang pernah terkena lemparan bolanya tapi dia tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Kau... si kecil itu...", Shiho menerima botol minuman itu.

"Lacus desu!", ucapnya gembira

Akhirnya Shiho meminum jus jeruk pemberian Lacus. shiho hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. lalu Lacus memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada senpai-nya yang sedang down ini.

"Aku… tidak menyukai permainan ini… karena mereka mengingatkanku di masa lalu…", mata Shiho terfokus ke botol minuman yang Lacus beri. "Aku seperti sampah… gagal dan gagal… mereka begitu kuat, akupun tidak mampu menandingi mereka… dulu aku pernah mengalami kekalahan walaupun kami dalam tim yang sama… mereka memperlakukan pecundang seperti seharusnya… padahal aku…"

"Shiho-senpai... jangan khawatir. Tidak ada yang salah karena kegagalan masalalu", perkataan Lacus membuat matanya membulat. Seakan Lacus sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dimasa lalunya.

"Kau tidak mengerti... aku... kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat itu! Kau jangan ikut campur masalaluku!", tiba-tiba Shiho marah kepada Lacus. karena dipikirnya Lacus terlalu banyak ikut campur. Lacus hanya terdiam. Yzac yang menguping perbincangan mereka berdua pun menginggalkan mereka diam-diam.

"Wanita bodoh", ucap Yzac.

Keesokan harinya sekolah sudah riuh karena ingin mendukung kedua tim yang bergengsi tersebut. Anak-anak lain sudah siap di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sial untuk Lacus, dia harus pergi keruang BP untuk menemui guru konseling karena nilai Lacus di mata pelajaran IPA jeblok. Padahal dia ingin sekali duduk di barisan paling depan untuk melihat pertandingan Shiho. Kagurazaka sudah di stadion karena Lacus memintanya untuk melihat pertandingan yang mungkin terlewat untuknya. Disana juga ada Dearkka, Mirria, dan petinggi-petinggi OSIS yang lain untuk menyemangati pertandingan terakhir Shiho. Di ruang ganti pemain, Shiho terlihat kalut. Padahal teman-temanya yang lain cukup bersemangat. Lalu dia mendapat mail dari melalu ponselnya.

_"Hei Putri Shiho, mari kita rayakan reuni ini dengan menyenangkan, St. Touho" _

Dilihatnya email itu berkali-kali, lalu dia membanting ponselnya. Pertandinganpun dimulai. Suara riuh penonton menyeruak di stadion. Yzac memperhatikan Shiho dari bangku penonton bersama dengan Dearkka. Dia membenci Shiho yang seperti ini. Terlihat jelas dimatanya bahwa Shiho sangat-sangat lemah.

Peluit pun dibunyikan dan pertandinganpun dimulai. Shiho sebagai Kapten menjaga dengan siaga d bawah ring. Beberapa penyerang Touho mulai menerobos pertahanan Archangel.

Kira sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi karena murid-murid sedang menonton pertandingan basket putri. Dia berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset-nya. Tanpa melihat lihat lagi Lacus yang sedang berlari menabrak badan Kira.

BUKKK!

Mereka berdua terjatuh, begitu melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, Lacus langsung meminta maaf dengan cepat. "M..maaf Kira-senpai! Maaf!", Lacus berulang ulang menundukkan kepalanya, setelah itu dia langsung berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya. Saat berdiri Kira melihat sebuah kalung leher kucing di tempat dia terjatuh tadi. Dia pun langsung memungutnya.

"Ini...", Kira memperhatikan kalung kucing itu.

Di balik kelas ada seorang gadis berambut memperhatikan kejadian itu, dia sepertinya sangat cemburu.

Ternyata permainan Shiho kali ini cukup buruk. Sangat mengecewakan bagi penggemarnya. Kali ini Arhcangel harus puas dengan skor 45 dan Touho 75. Pelatih dari Archangel langsung meminta waktu istirahat sebentar untuk melakukan brifing ke tim-nya.

"Shiho! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!", pelatih itu membentaknya.

"Maaf...Coach", dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau ambillah istirahat. Miki, kau akan menjaga ring. Saki, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan ku.", perintah Coach itu.

Begitu mendengar kata-kata kecewa Shiho merasa kali ini, benar-benar terjadi. Seperti masa lalunya terulang kembali. Dia semakin tertekan. Dia ingin menangis. Pertandinganpun kembali dimulai. Dengan Saki menjadi point maker, mereka bisa mengejar ketinggalan 10 poin. Tapi Touho lebih unggul 90 point.

"Brengsek!", umpat Miki yang selalu kecolongan bola dari Touho.

"Jadi hanya sekaliber ini pemain dari ?", sindir salah satu pemain Touho.

Lalu salah satu pemain Archangel ditabrak oleh pemain Touho. Alhasil cedera pun tidak bisa dihindari. Coach tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menarik kembali pemain cadangan tersebut, dan memerintahkan Shiho kembali ke arena.

Tentu itu masih sangat jauh untuk mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Saat sampai di stadion, dia kesusahan masuk kedalam sana karena badanya yang kecil harus berdesak desakan dengan penonton lain.

" !", Lacus berusaha menerobos kerumunan penonton.

Tapi usahanya juga belum berhasil. Saat dia hampir terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh salah satu penonton dia pun diselamatkan oleh Shinn yang kebetulan melihat pertandinganya dari pintu masuk. Dia tidak suka kerumunan orang banyak walaupun ingin melihat teman 1 kelasnya bertanding.

"Gyaa!" , Lacus menjerit

"Hey kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?" , dengan sigap Shinn menangkap tangan mungil Lacus.

"Sh..Shinn-senpai! Terima kasih telah menolongku!", Lacus berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kau ingin melihat pertandinganya?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa masuk karena penontonya terlalu banyak. Padahal aku ingin sekali bisa menyemangati Shiho-senpai...!", jawabnya sambil nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena lari dari ruang guru BP ke stadion itu.

"...", Shinn berpikir sejenak. "Apakah suaramu cukup nyaring?"

"Heh? Suaraku?", Lacus kebingungan.

Akhirnya Shinn menaikkan Lacus di pundaknya. Lacus sangat terkejut apa yang dilakukan Shinn kepadanya. Shinn terlihat senang.

"Sh..shinn-senpai! Turunkan aku!", Lacus kalang kabut dan malu. Dia seperti anak kecil yang sekarang sedang menaiki pundak kakaknya.

"Kalau begini bisa terlihat kan?", senyumnya.

Senyuman Shinn membuatnya wajahnya memerah. Shinn baik hati sekali kepadanya. Dia banyak berhutang pada Senpai-nya yang satu ini. Lalu Lacus dapat melihat pertandingan tersebut. Saat dia melihat papan skor Lacus bukan main kaget karena skornya yang membuat tertinggal jauh.

"P..point nya!", Lacus melihat point-nya

"Permainan Shiho memburuk. Waktunya tinggal 7 menit lagi", Shinn mengomentari permainan Shiho tadi.

"Shiho-senpai...", khawatirnya.

DI arena Shiho sedang berpikir keras kegagalanya dimasa lalu kembali terulang dan kali ini hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Padahal ini pertandingan terakhir Shiho sebelum dia lulus untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Jerman, dan dia berharap bisa memenangkan Archangel.

"Shiho-senpai!"

Teriakan Lacus cukup nyaring bergaung di seluruh stadion. Semua pun terdiam. Dan semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Lacus yang menaiki pundak Shinn. Shiho pun menoleh, dia tahu suara siapa itu, termasuk Kagurazaka.

"Jangan diam saja! Kau memang pernah gagal dimasa lalumu! Tapi waktu terus memberimu kesempatan bukan?! Waktu tidak akan berhenti karena kau gagal! Masa depanmu menunggu untuk keberhasilanmu!", teriaknya.

"Lacus..", Shiho membulatkan matanya ke Lacus yang kemarin dia marahi.

"Anak itu...", Yzac tertegun dengan kata-kata Lacus.

"Jadi.. jangan menyerah!" , Lacus bersemangat.

Se isi stadion pun kembali riuh saat Shiho mulai "panas". Dia pun melanjutkan permainan. Kali ini Shiho berubah jadi "berserk", dia melancarkan serangan-seranganya. Dan selalu mencetak 3 point . melihat Shiho begitu bersemangat, Miki dan teman-temanya juga harus bersemangat. Kejar mengejar angka pun terjadi dengan sengit. Menit-menit terakhir akhirnya Shiho bisa mencetak 3 point terakhir untuk melebihkan satu angka. Kemenangan di terima oleh Archangel dengan skor beda tipis yaitu 150 dan 149 untuk Touho.

Kegembiraan pun menyeruak dari siswa-siswa Archangel yang awal pertandingan kebat-kebit karena permainan Shiho yang buruk. Lacus pun senang dengan permainan ini.

"Hebaat!", serunya

"Benarkah?", Shinn masih menggendong Lacus di pundaknya.

"Heh?! Maaf! Aku terlalu senang! Ak..aku lupa turun dari pundak senpai!", dia memang lupa karena dia terlalu senang bias menyemangati Shiho-senpai idolanya tersebut.

Lalu Shinn menurunkan Lacus dari pundaknya. Datanglah Kagurazaka mendatangi mereka berdua. Sepertinya Kagurazaka sedikit cemburu dengan Shinn yang berhasil menyenangkan hati Lacus.

"Terima kasih telah membuat hati adikku senang, Senpai", suaranya penuh penekanan bahwa Kagurazaka tidak menyukai Shinn.

"Adikmu? Lacus?", Shinn melihat Kagurazaka. Dia tahu bahwa mata Kagurazaka penuh dengan pandangan intimidasi walaupun Kagurazaka menjaga sikapnya dengan santai. Maklum, Shinn adalah mantan preman.

"Dia adalah Kagurazaka, kakak sepupuku, Senpai", jelas Lacus senang. Lacus tidak seberapa mengerti bahwa Kagurazaka sangat cemburu saat itu.

"Ayo pulang, Lacus.", Kagurazaka lalu menggendong Lacus dengan bridal style.

"Turunkan aku Kagurazaka!", Lacus meronta-ronta karena malu.

Shinn hanya diam. Lalu dia menuju ke arena dimana sudah agak sepi. Disana masih ada Shiho, Dearkka, Mirria, dan Yzac yang masih mengobrol. Dia ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Selamat Shiho. Pertandingan terakhirmu cukup keren", puji Shinn.

"Terima kasih. Eh? Lacus dimana?", Shiho melihat tidak ada disamping Shinn. Padahal Lacus menumpang pundaknya tadi. Shinn hanya tersenyum.

"Dia ada urusan tadi. Jadi harus cepat pulang", jawabnya singkat.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya", senyum Shiho.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pelajaranmu hari ini Shiho?", tanya Yzac sok cool.

Shiho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Betapa senangnya Lacus dapat mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Seakan rantai yang mengikatnya akan ketakutan akan kegagalan kembali berulang sudah lepas.

"Ya... anak itu..."

DI tempat lain, Kagurazaka berjalan bersama dengan Lacus. kali ini Kagurazaka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun kepada Lacus. ada yang aneh denganya pikir Lacus.

"Kagurazaka-kun... apa ada sesuatu?", tanya Lacus yang berjalan di belakang nya.

"... Tidak ada", jawabnya datar. Walaupun begitu tetap saja nada suaranya seperti sedang kecewa dan marah.

"Botol!", teriak Lacus sambil mengobrak abrik tasnya. "Whoa! Sudah ada 3 kristal!", Lacus masih memeluk botol itu dengan senang, ditambah lagi dengan munculnya kristal warna kuning.

Melihat Lacus begitu senang entah kenapa perasaan Kagurazaka kembali menjadi senang. Walaupun dia masih ada rasa cemburu atas perlakuan Shinn terhadap Lacus yang membuatnya iri. Lalu dia mengusap usap kepala Lacus. Si kepala pink itu mendongak kepada Kagurazaka. Dilihatnya mata berwarna orange itu terlihat sangat lembut.

"Selamat ya?", senyumnya

"Hahaha! Terima kasih!", Lacus sangat gembira.


	5. Chapter 5

Thx buat yang udah ngereview :))

alyazala : Haduuh maaf kali ini Athrun belum bisa muncull TT TT #nyembunyiin AThrun di laci. Mohon kesabaranya ya TT TT di next chapter pasti ku summon TT TT...

Guest : Anoo.. kalo Calestial itu berhubungan dengan seperti "malaikat" dan "dewa-dewa" sebagainya ^^;a . Kalo Minerva itu nama dewi..

Magus : Honeey TT TT, terima kasih banyak kamu telah hadir si dalam kotak review ku (lha?) Kamu mau ngerpiu sambil nari2 di dalam sana gak masalah kok :") . Di update sayang yaa :*

garam-merica : Makasi uda PM jadi semangat lagi hehee ^^v. Terus lanjutin karya selanjutnya ya!

Buat silent reader makasih juga udah nyempatin membaca karya saya ^^v

Musim semi sudah berakhir kini, musim panas telah mengawali hari beberapa orang dengan rasa malas. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Suhu yang tinggi, banyak cairan tubuh yang keluar, dan beberapa dari mereka malas beraktifitas di sekolah. Seperti Fllayy Allister yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang dewan siswa. Dia sedang melihat isi ponselnya. Berupa foto-foto Kira dalam berbagai kegiatan. Dan tentu saja foto-fotonya itu diambil secara diam-diam.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Fllay Allister sangat-sangat menggilai Kira Yamato, mahluk ter-cool, ter-tampan ter-misterius, ter-pintar dan ter-lainya. namun sifat Fllay yang sangat over membuat Kira menjadi ill-feel. Ada rumor bahwa kedekatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak kecil, namun Kira selalu menampik hal itu.

Sedangkan Fllay masih terus mengejar Kira bertahun-tahun lamanya. Fllay Allister adalah keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan besar Aliister corp. Yang berkerja di perusahaan industri besar di ORB. Menjadi Putri tunggal dari keluarga kaya membuatnya sangat dimanja dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. sifatnya yang sombong, dan semaunya membuat beberapa teman-temanya menjauhinya.

Suatu hari dikelas meja Lacus penuh dengan tumpukan sampah, dan coretan-coretan yang mengejeknya.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?!", Kagurazaka penuh amarah tidak terima melihat Lacus diganggu seperti ini.

"Sudahlah nii-chan", Lacus membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berada di mejanya.

Begitu namanya di panggil "nii-chan" dia langsung berhenti, dan dia juga membantu membersihkan meja dan bangku Lacus. Tapi tetap saja perbuatan ini sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan batinya.

_"Berani sekali dia melakukan ini pada Lacus..."_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Di luar kelas gadis berambut merah itu tertawa. Sepertinya dia puas mengerjai Lacus. dia mempunyai rencana lain rupanya. Saat pelajaran olahraga, Lacus mengganti pakaianya bersama dengan teman-temanya. Saat itu sedang olahraga renang.

"WHOAA! Ternyata anak-anak perempuan kelas kita cantik-cantik ya!"

"Benarr!"

Semua cowok-cowok di kelas itu sedang berbahagia melihat para siswi-siswi putri memakai baju renang milik mereka. Disana ada Meyrin, dan teman-teman lain berkumpul menunggu datangnya guru kelas olahraga mereka.

"Lacus-chan! Ayo cepat keluar!", teriak Meyrin.

"Ah..hai!", Lacus pun berlari menuju keluar.

Tanpa ada aba-aba ternyata badan mungil Lacus menjadi senjata mematikan. Dengan tubuh kecil, tapi Lacus mempunyai dada yang cukup seimbang dengan porsi tubuhnya. Menjadikan suasana disana cukup panas terutama penggemar lollicon.

"LACUSSSS!", Kagurazaka mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. "_Ti...tidak bisa! Tidak bolehh! Aku... aku tidak boleh mimisan! Aku tidak boleh melihatnya!", _Kagurazaka langsung memalingkan pandanganya untuk tidak melihat Lacus lebih jauh.

Di locker kembali gadis itu membuka locker milik Lacus. dia mengguntingi seragam-seragam milik Lacus, dan mengambil pakaian dalamnya lalu dia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik. Saat dia melihat botol yang berisi kristal kesedihan. Pertama dia tertarik dengan kristal itu, dan berniat akan mengambilnya. Tapi dia langsung buru-buru pergi karena ada beberapa siswi yang masuk kesana.

"Lacus-chan, kamu gesit sekali ya?", komentar beberapa temanya.

"Iya! Lacus-san sepertinya perenang yang handal ya!", pujinya.

"Hehehe biasa saja", Lacus nyengir.

Saat pelajaran renang tadi Lacus merupakan perenang tercepat. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang setelah pelajaran olahraga dan bersiap mengganti pakaian mereka. Saat membuka lokernya, Lacus menemukan seragamnya sudah robek-robek akibat guntingan, dan yang lebih parah, pakaian dalamnya hilang.

"H..eh?! seragamku? Ke..kenapa?", tanya Lacus histeris pada dirinya sendiri.

Meyrin yang melihat keanehan pada Lacus langsung menghampirinya sambil mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Lacus-chan? Ada apa?", tanya-nya.

"E..eh! bu..bukan apa-apa!", Lacus langsung menutup lokernya. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat ganti seragam-mu. Sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya?", Meyrin telah menyelesaikan berpakaianya dan menuju ke kelas bersama siswi-siswi lain.

"Eh.. ya!", Lacus bingung bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin dia memakai seragamnya yang sudah robek-robek, lalu pakaian dalamnya hilang! Alhasil Lacus masih berada di loker harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari tempat pembuangan sampah di belakang sekolah Fllay sedang membuang plastik yang berisi pakaian dalam Lacus.

"Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Kira selama ini..", Fllay murka.

DI kelas Kagurazaka dan siswa-siswa lain sudah kembali. Dia melihat bangku Lacus masih kosong, dan dia juga tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Melihat Meyrin dia pun menanyakan keberadaan Lacus yang sampai saat ini belum ada di kelas, padahal sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Meyrin, kau tidak melihat Lacus?"

"He? Dia belum kembali? Dia bilang akan menyusul nanti. Dia mungkin sedang di locker."

Lacus hampir menangis karena tidak mungkin dia akan keluar dengan baju renang, jika dia tetap memaksa memakai baju seragam yang sudah robek-robek itu dia akan ditertwakan, yang lebih memalukan lagi dia tidak memakai BH dan celana dalamnya karena sudah dicuri.

"Lacus! kau mendengarku?!", teriak Kagurazaka dari luar.

"Kagurazaka-nii!", balas Lacus.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa sesuatu?", Kagurazaka hanya bisa berbicara dari luar karena dia mungkin akan dihukum jika masuk ke ruang ganti wanita.

"I..itu.. itu memalukan", suaranya lirih.

"Heh? Kenapa?", ada yang aneh

"B..baju seragamku... robek...dan pakaian dalamku... hilang...", Lacus menangis. Dia sangat malu mengatakanya.

Kagurazaka langsung naik pitam dan mendobrak pintu ruang ganti. Terlihat disana Lacus sedang melipat kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kagurazaka langsung memeluk Lacus yang dia tahu sedang menangis. Kagurazaka memberikan blazernya ke Lacus.

"Kenapa.. kenapa dia selalu mengganggumu?", Kagurazaka tetap berusaha tidak marah walaupun kemarahanya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

" Aku tidak tahu... apa aku pernah membuat salah pada seseorang? Apa aku pernah melukai seseorang?", tanya-nya dalam tangis.

Kagurazaka hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipikirkan saat dikepalanya berisi keinginan untuk menyiksa orang yang berani melukai perasaan Lacus seperti ini. Mau tidak mau Lacus harus keluar dengan hanya mengenakan blazer pemberian Kagurazaka, dan pastinya Kagurazaka berjalan di depan Lacus untuk mengawalnya. Beberapa anak-anak memperhatikan Lacus dengan aneh. Bahkan ada yang diam-diam memfoto Lacus. begitu mendegar suara jepretan, Kagurazaka langsung mengambil handphone siswa tersebut dan menginjaknya ke lantai.

"Berani kau mengambil gambar adikku... aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu...", ancam Kagurazaka tidak main-main.

Kagurazaka dan Lacus pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananya. Banyak bisik-bisik yang membuat hari Lacus semakin sedih. Lalu Kira berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Anak-anak terkejut dengan hadirnya Kira Yamato, si misterius ini. Dia hanya diam dan berjalan. Melihat suasana terganti dengan kehadiran seseorang, Kagurazaka langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan juga Lacus.

"K..kira-senpai...?!", Lacus langsung membulatkan matanya.

Kagurazaka langsung mengambil kembali langkahnya dan kali ini dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan keberadaan "senpai"-nya ini, dengan kasar Kagurazaka menarik blazer milik Kira dan mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Lacus?", insting Kagurazaka sebagai anjing doberman mulai keluar saat "majikanya" di buntuti oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Tidak boleh?", tanya Kira santai.

"Brengsek!", Kagurazaka langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Kira. Tapi dengan sigap tangan itu berhasil dihentikan oleh Kira, dan Kira pun menghempaskan tangan Kagurazaka dengan kasar. "A..apa?!"

Kira berjalan menuju ke arah Lacus yang sedang menutup wajahnya karena malu, dan menangis. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi senpai-nya yang satu ini. Kira lalu menurunkan salah satu kakinya agar bisa sejajar dengan Lacus. di kancingkan satu persatu milik blazer Kagurazaka ke Lacus. beberapa anak terperangah dengan kejadian itu.

"Jika dipakai seperti ini... tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan", kata Kira begitu datar.

"Se..senpai?", Lacus terkejut.

Kagurazaka tidak bisa menahan cemburu, dan langsung menarik tangan Lacus pergi dari hadapan Kira, dan semuanya hening. Lalu mata Kira mulai memerah dan dia pun bersin-bersin saat masih di pose yang sama. Semuanya tidak berani menertawainya walaupun hanya bisa poker face. Kira bisa bersin juga ya?

Dirumah Lacus masih tetap merenungi apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia teringat sesuatu. Cagalli sama sekali tidak pernah menyambanginya belakangan ini. Ada apa ya?

"Cagalli-sama...", dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kagurazaka datang membawakanya coklat panas. Dia melihat Lacus sedang galau sekarang. Pasti dia sedang mencari orang itu.

"Mencari siapa?", Kagurzaka meletakkan secangkir coklat panas.

"Cagalli-sama. Cagalli-sama adalah Dewa yang telah menolongku untuk melunasi janjiku. Tapi belakangan ini dia tidak muncul. Terakhir dia muncul saat memberiku botol", Lacus melihat botolnya.

"Ohh... Dewa itu...", jawab Kagurazaka seadanya.

Lacus lalu melempar pandangan ke Kagurazaka. Dia tahu tentang Cagalli? Benarkah?

"Dewa yang menolong Kagurazaka adalah Cagalli-sama?", tanya-nya antusias.

"Benar", jawabnya sambil menyeruput kopi yang telah dia siapkan sedari tadi.

"Hoaa! Beruntung sekali! Tapi.. bagaimana keadaanya kali ini ya?", Lacus melihat bintang diangkasa berharap bisa bertemu dengan Dewa penolongnya tersebut.

**_DI Dunia Cagalli_**

Cagalli sedang menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar merindukan Lacus. kucing kecil yang ceroboh, penuh tekat, mempunyai semangat yang tinggi, dan keceriaanya. Dia tidak bisa menolongnya lagi. Apalagi High Priestess telah menghukumnya. Berhari-hari di istana membuatnya bosan. Cagalli tahu bahwa Lacus sekarang mempunyai 3 kristal. Tinggal 4 lagi. Namun kesempatan Lacus masih panjang, namun jika Lacus bisa memanfaatkan waktu lebih baik lagi. Sekarang hanya tersisa musim panas, gugur, dingin dan semi

"Lacus... semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana... awas saja laki-laki itu sampai melukaimu... akan kuhajar orang itu! Tapi... apapun yang terjadi Lacus...", Cagalli memegang sebuah kalung berwarna biru safir dan dia menggenggamnya dengan erat.

**_Di Dunia Manusia_**

Lacus dan Kanzaki pergi sekolah bersama. Kali ini Lacus sama sekali tidak memikirkan insiden kemarin lusa yang menimpanya. Kagurazaka kali ini lebih hati hati untuk mengawasi sekitaran Lacus. dia tidak ingin Lacus bersedih lagi.

"Lacus, hari ini aku mau berbelanja ke supermarket, apa kau ingin ikut?", Kagurazaka menawarkan.

"Untuk apa?", Lacus sepertinya tertarik dengan ajakan kakaknya itu.

"Ya buat berbelanja persiapan nanti kita akan buka cafe. Banyak persiapan yang harus di beli. Mungkin akan butuh banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkanya. Apakah kita harus beli perlengkapanya terdahulu? Seperti bangku, dan kursi?", ucapnya sambil melihat ke Lacus.

"Hum! Boleh!", dengan semangat Lacus akan membantu Kagurazaka untuk membeli persiapan di cafe nanti sehabis pulang sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam lorong kelas. Di sana terlihat Kira yang berjalan terlebih dahulu daripada mereka. Melihat senpainya yang berbaik hati menolongnya, dia pun meninggalkan Kagurazaka dan berlari menuju ke arah Kira.

"Kira-senpai!", teriaknya di lorong.

Pemuda berambut coklat itupun menoleh. Dilihatnya si kecil berlari ke arahnya. Sebenarnya Kira ingin lari dari Lacus karena dia takut alergi kucingnya kumat. Tapi Lacus bukan kucing kan? Pikirnya. Lacus yang mengetahui bahwa Kira alergi terhadap kucing langsung berhenti agak jauh darinya. Sekitar 50 meter dari Kira berdiri sekarang.

"Kira-senpaai! Terima kasih yang kemarinn!", Lacus sambil berteriak agar Kira mendengar ucapanya.

Awalnya Kira agak bingung kenapa dia sampai berteriak seperti itu untuk mengucapkanya, dan lagi jarak mereka pun agak jauh. Kira tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi dia tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan Lacus.

"Oy tidak sopan! Lacus sedang berterima kasih tahu!", teriak Kagurazaka ngomel-ngomel gara-gara Lacus diacuhkan sebegitu rupa oleh Kira.

"Sudah sudah Nii-chan", Lacus mencoba menyabarkan Kagurazaka yang senewen. Lacus sama sekali tidak marah. Dia yakin Kira bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya tadi.

Padahal seharusnya Kagurazaka bisa melihat pandangan Kira yang biasanya dingin kini melembut, dan juga dia tersenyum pada Lacus. hal yang sangat jarang di lakukan oleh Kira Yamato. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui itu kecuali Fllay. Amarahnya semakin memuncak begitu seseorang yang dipujanya selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan tatapan selembut itu padanya.

Akhirnya Fllay menyusul Kira yang saat ini berada di atap sekolah. Di bukanya pintu atap itu, dan dia melihat bahwa Kira sedang tertidur pulas di sana. Lalu Fllay mengambil langkah untuk menuju kemana Kira sedang tertidur sekarang. Wajah Kira sangat polos saat dia tertidur, berbeda saat dirinya terbangun. Wajahnya yang datar, dan tatapan mata yang dingin itu membuatnya semakin misterius. Fllay duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan wajah Kira.

"Kau... kenapa kau membuatku menderita selama ini?", jemari Fllay mencoba menyentuh rambut Kira yang menutupi wajahnya. "Tidak ada... satupun dari mereka.. yang berhak memiliki mu... karena aku tuan putrimu..."

_Flashback_

_ Saat Fllay masih di TK, dia sangat pendiam, dan jarang mau berbicara pada orang lain. Dia adalah putri tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan besar. Sikapnya yang acuh itu membuat beberapa teman menjauhinya. Suatu hari Fllay sedang di mintai uang oleh beberapa bocah preman. Mereka tahu bahwa Fllay adalah orang kaya._

_ "Hei berikan uangmu!", teriak si gendut yang berusaha memojokkan Fllay._

_ "Apa katamu?!", Fllay lalu kembali berteriak._

_ "Cepat serahkan saja uangmu!", teriak yang lain._

_ "Ti..tidak akan! To...tolong!", gadis berambut merah kecil ini mulai ketakutan._

_ "Beraninya kau!", saat salah satu mereka akan memukul Fllay, namun Fllay yang sudah pasrah akan dipukuli mereka tidak mendapatkan serangan apapun._

_ BRUUK!_

_ Tiba-tiba badan anak yang hampir memukulnya itu jatuh di hadapanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. _

_ "Hei, berani sekali kalian pada anak perempuan", ucap Kira kecil yang berada di belakang anak yang terjatuh tersebut._

_ "A..apa?!", si gendutpun langsung ingin memukul balik Kira. Namun dia kalah gesit. Alhasil Kira berhasil menendang wajah si gendut berandalan itu._

_ Seakan terpana akibat perkelahian Kira yang berhasil menumbangkan preman-preman kecil itu dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dan bahkan dia tidak mengetahui siapa nama anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam yang sama denganya._

_ "Kau tidak apa-apa?", Kira menoleh ke Fllay._

_ "Y...ya..", Fllay gugup karena baru kali ini dia berbicara pada orang lain._

_ "Kalau kau tidak punya teman, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongmu", Kira sambil menolong Fllay yang terduduk akibat ketakutanya tadi. _

_ "Ta...tapi mana mungkin... seorang Tuan Putri bisa punya teman dari rakyat jelata?", Fllay lalu membuang muka._

_ "Hei, biar begitu mereka manusia kan? Aku juga preman, tapi aku juga manusia.", Kira menyudutkanya. Dia tidak suka dengan perkataan Fllay. _

_ "Ja..jadi... kau mau menjadi temanku? Kau bukan preman, kau ksatria kan?", Fllay melihat bahwa Kira adalah harapanya untuk mendapatkan teman. Selama ini dia takut untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Karena dia adalah "Putri Allister". Selain karena takut di bully orang lain, dia tidak mempercayai pertemanan yang tulus._

_ "Ya. Aku ksatriamu, Tuan Putri", Kira menjabat tangan Fllay._

Endflashback

Kira yang sedang berjalan di lorong bertemu dengan Fllay. Dengan senang hati Fllay berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Fllay menggandengnya.

"Kira-kun! Apa kau hari ini senggang?", tanya Fllay dengan ceria

"Tidak. Dan sekarang lepaskan aku", dengan kasar Kira melepaskan tanganya dari Fllay.

Fllay langsung terdiam. Ya.. dia sudah berkali kali melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian Kira. Namun semua itu gagal. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi...

Kagurazaka sedang berjalan di lorong sambil menikmati susu coklat yang baru dibelinya di vending machine. Saat Fllay lewat di sampingnya dia mencium bau yang mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi. Tapi dia sudah lupa bau apa. selain itu Fllay membawa bungkusan sampah, dan bau itu tidak jelas lagi. Lalu dia meninggalkan hal yang mengingatkanya pada sesuatu tadi.

"Ada apa Kagurazaka?", tanya temanya yang sedang menghampirinya.

"O..oh tidak apa-apa", jawab Kagurazaka yang masih terdiam. "Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi kita pulang", ajaknya.

Saat ini Kagurazaka sedang membangun beberapa jalinan pertemanan. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai siapa saja yang mengganggu Lacus, dan berani menggodanya. Beberapa di antara teman-teman mengatakan Kagurazaka sebagai "Sister Complex", karena dia terlalu berlebihan memperlakukan Lacus sebagai adiknya. Selain adiknya yang kecil, dia sudah berhutang pada sesuatu pada Lacus yang sama sekali tidak bisa tergantikan dengan apapun. Itu sebabnya Kagurazaka berusaha melindungi Lacus.

Di kelas Lacus dimintai oleh beberapa temannya untuk membantu membersihkan kelas. Kebetulan saat ini Lacus sedang piket kelas.

"Lacus-chan! Bisakah kami minta tolong sebentar?", panggil temanya.

"Ya!", Lacus pun berlari menuju ke arah teman-temanya.

"Tolong buangkan sampah ini ya!", pinta temanya.

"Baik!", ucap Lacus semangat.

Lacus yang berusaha membuang sampah di belakang sekolah menemukan sesuatu. "EH? i...ini kan?", Lacus melihat sebuah benda yang tidak asing lagi. Yaitu pakaian dalamnya yang hilang.

"Kau melihatnya?", tanya seorang gadis yang berada di belakanganya.

Orbs biru Lacus langsung membulat begitu mengetahui Fllay Allister sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa kantong hitam berisi sampah. Dengan kejamnya Fllay menghamburkan isi sampah itu di atas kepala Lacus.

Alhasil Lacus yang berbadan kecil terhujani oleh sampah-sampah yang di bawa Fllay. Tersenyum senang bisa mengerjai Lacus, dia pun tertawa. "Hahahaha! Kau... sampah... beraninya kau mendekatinya...", Fllay lalu mendorong Lacus ke dalam bak sampah. Badan mungilnya tidak bisa menahan kekuatan dorongan kakak kelasnya itu,

"Ka..kau... Fllay-senpai...?", Lacus tidak percaya bahwa Fllay akan berbuat sejauh ini padanya.

"Jangan panggil namaku! Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas memanggil namaku! Kau... kau tidak akan mengerti... betapa berharganya orang itu bagiku...", teriaknya pada Lacus dan dengan kasar Fllay menendang perutnya.

Lacus tidak bisa berbicara karena perutnya sangat sakit karena menahan tendangan dari Fllay. Kagurazaka yang memiliki feeling tidak enak pun menanyakan kepada beberapa teman mereka yang sedang melakukan piket.

"Hei, kalian melihat Lacus?", tanya Kagurazaka.

"Oh, Lacus-chan? Dia sedang membuang sampah", jawabnya.

Kagurazaka tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain ingin bertemu dengan Lacus. Di atap sekolah, Kira yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ingin sekali bisa melihat si kecil itu. Atau dia hanya ingin mengembalikan kalung leher kucing milik Lacus yang terjatuh pada saat pertandingan basket Shiho.

Kagurazaka berlari cepat menuju ke bak sampah, dia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Lacus. "Lacus! La...", teriak Kagurazaka. Mata orange Kagurazaka langsung membesar begitu melihat Lacus tidak berdaya pingsan di tangan Fllay.

"Lacus, Lacus!", Kagurazaka langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Lacus yang sedang pingsan akibat kerasnya tendangan dari Fllay.

"Jadi kau pacarnya?", tanya Fllay.

"K...kau... kau yang melakukan ini padanya?!", Kagurazaka membentak Fllay.

"Beri tahu pada pacarmu itu. Jangan berani mendekati Kira lagi. Aku akan membuat pelajaran yang sama jika dia tidak menggubrisnya", Fllay meninggalkan Kagurazaka dan Lacus.

DI baringkan tubuh Lacus di tanah sejenak. Kagurazaka mengepalkan tanganya dan dia memfokuskan tinjunya pada wajah Fllay yang dia kejarnya. Namun tinju itu di hentikan oleh Kira. Kagurazaka tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi setelah dia melihat apa yang Fllay lakukan pada Lacus, kali ini Kira lagi yang pernah membuat Lacus senang hadir di hadapanya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!", Kagurazaka berteriak.

"Kau tidak bisa menyakiti anak perempuan", ucap Kira dingin. Fllay yang tahu Kira melindunginya hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga.

"Jadi kalau aku tidak bisa menyakitinya, apa dia boleh menyakiti Lacus seperti itu?!", Kagurazaka marah besar. Kira tidak membuat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Lalu dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kagurazaka dan menarik Fllay ke tempat lain.

"Urusi saja si kecil itu", Kira meninggalkan Kagurazaka yang marahnya belum reda. Tapi benar juga, daripada mengurusi mereka, menyelamatkan Lacus adalah prioritas utamanya. Dia lalu menggendong Lacus pergi ke ruang UKS.

DI bawah pohon, Kira dan Fllay berbincang bersama. Awalnya mereka saling diam. Tapi Fllay duluanlah yang berbicara. "Kira-kun, terima kasih telah menolongku tadi!", ucapnya senang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada di sana tadi!"

Kira hanya diam. Dia tidak berbicara apapun. Dia hanya mendengarkan Fllay berbicara.

"Jika melihat tadi... aku ingat janji Kira-kun dahulu... Aku sebagai putrinya... dan juga Kira-kun menjadi seorang ksatrianya", Fllay merasa bernostalgia mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi pada masa kecilnya membuat jatuh cinta pada Kira.

"Kau menginginkanku sampai kau menyakiti orang lain?", tanya Kira membuyarkan pikiran Fllay yang saat itu merasa berbunga-bunga. "Apa kau sudah puas?".

"Ki..Kira... karena... karena aku suka padamu! Aku.. aku tidak tahan jika ada gadis lain yang dekat bersamamu!", Fllay langsung mengeluarkan isi perasaanya saat itu juga. Memang Fllay harus menahan cemburunya saat Kira berdekatan dengan gadis lain, walaupun Kira bukan tipe yang suka bergaul. Namun bisa bergaul dengan Kira, apalagi membuatnya tersenyum merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sangat istimewa bagi Fllay, dan tentu saja dia tidak meninginginkan orang lain mendapatkan hak istimewa itu.

"Itu bukan masalahmu kan? Aku dan kau bukan sepasang kekasih", jawab Kira enteng.

"Aku... aku tidak suka... aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka jika orang yang aku sukai berpaling pada orang lain! Bukankah kau dulu berjanji akan selalu di sampingku?! Bukan berada di samping orang lain!"

"Ya... aku pernah berjanji padamu. Tapi itu hanya sebatas teman. Bukankah kau sendiri ingat? Aku datang menolongmu karena kau membutuhkan teman... jika kau tidak mempunyai teman saat itu kau pasti akan babak belur di hajar mereka, aku menolongmu karena kau temanku...", Kira menjelaskan bahwa dia telah berkali kali menolak Fllay.

"Tidak adil... Bukankah aku jauh lebih mengenalmu? Kenapa... kenapa? ", Fllay langsung teruduk dan tidak tahan lagi mendengar penolakan dari Kira, perasaanya yang terpupuk sekian lama kini hancur berantakan, dia pun tidak sanggup menahan kesedihanya lagi. Lalu Kira berjongkok di hadapan Fllay yang sedang menangis.

"Bodoh", jemari Kira menghapus air mata Fllay yang berjatuhan di pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Fllay Allister yang dulu ku kenal bisa berlutut di hadapanku".

Mata abu-abu Fllay langsung membulat. Dia teringat ucapan Kira sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu...

_Flashback_

_ Fllay yang kesal karena dia kalah bermain kelereng dengan Kira. Dan yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Kali ini Kira menghukum Fllay._

_ "Hey, kau kan kalah, sekarang cepat ayo loncat kelinci 3x!", perintah Kira._

_ "Tidak ada Tuan Putri yang tunduk pada bawahanya!", teriak Fllay yang sebal dan dia berlari menjauhi Kira. Dia tidak ingin disuruh-suruh._

_ "Kita lihat saja nanti", ucap Kira tertawa._

_ Endflashback_

"Si...sial", Fllay lalu menggenggam baju Kira dan menangis di dadanya. "Kenapa... Aku Tuan Putri bukan?! Kenapa..kenapa aku bisa tunduk padamu?!", Fllay menangis kesal.

Kira tersenyum kecil, lalu dia membelai rambut Fllay. Walaupun begitu Kira juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia bersikap dingin pada Fllay, namun itu semua demi dirinya. Agar Fllay tidak bergantung padanya, dan juga agar Fllay bisa memiliki banyak teman.

Di UKS Kagurazaka sedang menunggui Lacus yang tertidur. Setelah Lacus mendapatkan perawatan pertama dari dokter UKS yang sedang bertugas. Karena khawatir Lacus akan dikerjai lagi oleh Fllay, Kagurazaka tetap berjaga di sampingnya. Dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengganggu Lacus, dia tidak perduli jika dia perempuan atau laki-laki.

Keesokan harinya Kagurazaka melarang Lacus untuk melakukan apapun. Padahal hari itu merupakan liburan musim panas, dan Kagurazaka siap-siap untuk berbenah membuat cafe baru. Terjadilah keributan kecil di dalam sana.

"Lacus! Cepat kembali tidur!", perintah Kagurazaka.

"Ha? Untuk apa?", tanya Lacus tertawa geli.

"Kau masih sakit! Tidur sana! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu!", Kagurazaka mengangkat kursi sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Hahaha. Aku sudah sehat kok", Lacus memang sudah baikan sekarang. Karena ia merasa Cagalli sedang membantunya dengan menggunakan Hamumeya dengan menyembuhkanya lebih cepat. "Lagipula, tidak melakukan apapun tidak menyenangkan kan?", jawabnya sambil merapikan kursi-kursinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu cafe yang belum rapi itu terbuka. Kagurazaka dan Lacus terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk di sana. Fllay Allister. Begitu melihat gadis itu lagi, emosi Kagurazaka mulai naik. Dia masih tidak melupakan apa yang Fllay perbuat pada Lacus.

"Fllay...-senpai?", Lacus tertegun.

"Bisakah aku berbicar padamu?", tanya-nya.

"Apa katamu?! Setelah kau melakukan itu pada Lacus?!", Kagurazaka melindungi Lacus dengan badanya. Kali ini dia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Sudah 2x dia gagal melindungi Lacus. dan kali ini tidak akan.

"Nii-chan, tidak apa-apa. biarkan Fllay-senpai berbicara", dengan senyum itu manabisa Kagurazaka menolaknya. Akhirnya dia mengizinkan Lacus. Namun dia tetap mengawasi Fllay jika sewaktu waktu dia berani berbuat macam-macam lagi. Sekarang dia tidak perduli laki-laki atau perempuan. Berbuat jahat pada Lacus, maka dia akan merasakanya nanti.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di sebuah meja bersama dengan hidangan teh dan kue-kue kecil. Awalnya Fllay sama sekali bingung ingin berbicara apa pada juniornya ini. Namun Lacus langsung tersenyum.

"Fllay-senpai, ada kemari?", tanyanya ramah.

"A...aku... aku ingin minta maaf...", jawabnya malu.

"Untuk apa?", dengan polosnya Lacus bertanya. Mata Fllay membulat.

"Aku...aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu...", gadis berambut merah itu memalingkan pandanganya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa", dengan tawanya yang ceria membuat Fllay kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa anak ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun tentang semua kejadian buruk yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau tidak kesal dan marah padaku?", tanya Fllay membuat Lacus langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tidak mungkin marah... bagaimana aku bisa marah pada orang yang telah meminta maaf dan mengatakan hal yang jujur padaku?", jawabnya enteng. "Lagipula... Fllay-senpai melakukanya karena Fllay-senpai takut kehilangan Kira-senpai... bukankah begitu?".

Fllay memandang Lacus yang saat ini berada di hadapanya.

"Ada seseorang yang sama denganmu... bagaimana rasanya mempunyai satu teman... jadi... kupikir itu wajar jika Fllay-senpai melakukanya... karena kadang-kadang kita melakukan sesesuatu diluar akal sehat untuk melindungi teman kita satu-satunya", Lacus tersenyum sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke Kagurazaka yang sedang duduk agak jauh dari dirinya.

Fllay pun menangis. Lacus langsung kalang kabut melihat air mata Fllay berjatuhan. "Fll..flay-senpai! Kenapa menangis?! Ada apa?!", tanya nya histeris.

"Bodoh.. bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?!", Fllay langsung menggebrak meja itu.

Kira yang mengawasi Fllay dan Lacus dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka akan berbaikan... namun Kira masih menyimpan kalung kucing milik Lacus. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Shinn tentang itu.


End file.
